


Give yourself to the tempest

by Crinibus



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, Coach Negan (Walking Dead), Desire, Developing Relationship, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Little Sisters, Lust, Martial Arts, Older Man/Younger Woman, Past Relationship(s), Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Protective aunt, Secret Relationship, Self-Defense, Sexual Tension, So Wrong It's Right, Teacher Negan (Walking Dead), Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crinibus/pseuds/Crinibus
Summary: Trusting new people is hard in this harsh world. Even more when the security of a little girl depends on you. Who is safe to trust, from whom is better to hide. The old world catching up with her new reality may complicate things. Paths crossing at different moments in time can open new doors, new possibilities, or closing them forever.
Relationships: Jesus (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Trying my hand at this, exploring relationships with different characters, not all that happens on the Show would be happening here. You know how one person can change the paths that someone was supposed to follow. One never knows what could happen if we change a few things in the lives of someone, how that could affect them.
> 
> Feeling the waters here, let me know what you think.

'Come on, just a little bit more! ´ hurried footsteps could be heard throughout the muddy grounds and the cover of trees. 'That's far enough, we should climb one of those and wait it out´ She was panting, trying to recover her breath and lower her pulse. Stretching her arms helped to make the girl climb first and reach the branches way to high for her short arms. Once up there, she grab her rope and throws it over a branch so they could get the backpack up. All set up, the young woman starts climbing the tree and securing their supplies. That´s all they had, she would not let this fuckers stomp all over them.

'You good? ´ gets a silent nod of the head and an offer of water. Gladly accepted.

Few minutes after their heart rate slows down, the moaning and shuffling feet start getting stronger. They didn't know where all this dummies came from, but one moment it was time for lunch, and the next they were running for cover in the trees. One of the best ways to get out of reach, properly and fast. Especially with a kid that was like a monkey by now, she was climbing trees since before walking. It wasn't easy, caring for a child in all this, trying to cheer up all days and trying to cover the pain in her face when she says she´s hungry, or would like a sweet. It wasn´t something that happens a lot, but when she was hungry, she berate herself for not finding more. When all this started, she was kind of plump over the muscles of her training, always trying and failing to get rid of the extra everything going on in her body. The first months of this chaos was easy giving up her portions for the girl, she has some stockpile to keep her going for a while. And thinking that this apocalypse was the way to get in shape, funny how life works.

She certainly didn't lose every curve. Her chest was prominent, since she was 15 it was one of her characteristic features. Double bra and everything to avoid slapping herself in the face. Another one is her curly dark hair, now trimmed short in a styled messy nonchalant flair. Her muscles developed even more, and the lack of plump flesh covering gave her dangerous big quads that nobody would mess with, and an athletic form that came just because of hard work surviving. Kind of tricky for most, that she had more strength and ability fighting that anyone assumes when they meet her.

´I think we're clear, Rea' the girl was relaxing like nothing happened, used to this world by now. The children sometimes have it better, most of what they remember is this, running around searching food, hiding of danger and loneliness. This one was a tough kid, always liked zombie games, so when she was younger everything was a game. She was good, keeping quiet when needed, and listening when she had to. That was one of her best traits.

'Yes, looks like it. Want to eat lunch up here? Then we can head to that school we saw on the map. Maybe find some books for you, and rest for the night.'

'Sounds amazing!' her eyes start to shine with the possibility of new reading material. 'Haven't been on a school in a long time, maybe we can play with the chalk!'

'Haha sure thing, bet that's one thing they didn't take' Rea loves seeing that she still is a little girl, even though she has demonstrated she can handle the crap cards life got for her.

'It looks deserted, not even dummies inside. Maybe we could stay a while here' Rea was thinking in all the food stored inside this school, and how great would it be to stop running around for a while. 'Come on, you know how this works, close to me.'

They both made a perimeter check before trying to get to the doors. Blocked, obviously. Rea turns around and sees the sneaky little creature with half her body inside through a window. Knocking on the wood below to attract any unwanted friend. Nobody came, getting inside first, she was surprised that the school seems pristine. Dusty to the limit, they will have to clean up before getting to bed. Wouldn't do to sneeze all night.

'So…here we go…ready?'

'Totally´

They just walk in to heaven…food over food, over more food. They had hit jackpot.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Ugh, I can't breathe, don't remember eating this much ever'

'Same here, can't move my eyes. Oh shit, we had a feast, we even had desert. Can you believe that?' Was hard to tell who was more excited. They were relaxing on the couch in the teachers section, sprawled over almost in a food coma after working their asses off for three days fortifying the place, they didn't want to give up all the food here, and it could be enough for a long time. Longer that they usually stay in any place. It was hard to decide where to stay, risking other people. But this was heaven.

'Missed hanging out like this, I miss school, but I don't really remember it a lot. What did I miss?' She likes hearing stories from before. Simple things people used to do, and Rea always gave details.

'Well, you miss a lot of little shits treating each other bad because kids used to be mean. But also it was a good time. Recess playing football with the lads or even playing tag or hide and seek.'

'Was it boring that they didn't teach you how to defend yourself?' Sometimes the kid asks this questions and she remembers how mixed her worlds are. It's sad to think the lost opportunities. But, she is alive. So you don't care to dwell on that.

'I always liked to defend myself, even if I didn't knew how. You just have to give a strong front and don't give up. Once I beat an older guy because he always messed with me. Beat him up and everyone started saying I was a tomboy.'

This kind of days were the good ones. Rea loves hearing her laugh and be a normal child. Now she is 9. It has been three long years for her, raising her in the middle of all this. Surviving and having a little kid depending on everything she did. She could not fail. Not once. Because it would mean…it was hard thinking about certain paths a bad decision could lead a survivor to. Thankfully she grew up to be a hard ass kiddo. Using her sweet little bow, little but deadly. And a pair of Sai* with sharpened blades. Strategy was the base of what she taught her, a good kick in the knees, the dummies, like she would say, fell on their asses and made an easy target for someone short. The necessity of handling different tools was crucial. The weapon have to be the person itself. That way even with no tools, you survive.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Been 3 weeks in the school. Everything was eerie quiet. Not much dummies walking around, just a few that were a good training for the girl to practice. Rea keep teaching and training her to self defence and tools. They only had a gun for critical situations, so they rely on what they knew best. Either way, guns were a waste, too much noise could attract the dead and the living. They were starting to think no one lived close by, judging by the lack of scouts, and the good condition of the school. A little safe haven on the middle of Crap town. So Rea decided to look into the town so maybe they could look a good pair of boots for the girl, she was growing and her feet hurt when they had to walk a lot.

Footsteps on asphalt, wind and leaves rustling across the streets, all seems clear. Making their way through the streets they found finally an outdoors store. Knocking on the door they start to search what is left inside.

'Look, there they are! Hope we can find ones that fit. My toes are getting strangled.'

'Come on, sit down. Mmmh, let's try this ones.' Rea starts looking for anything useful in the meantime. They would need winter clothes in a few months, the nights were getting cooler day in and day out. Last thing they want was a runny nose and fever. Grabbing a few layers of protection against the weather, Rea made her use a shoulder leather armour for safety, better safe than sorry. It proved to be a good idea, after a close call a few years back. They didn't want to risk it again, so the armour and more training was a solution.

Wandering to the backpack section, thinking about the need of getting a kids pack, so in case that anything happens and they get separated, she has supplies to get by without scavenging for a while. She take one and starts packing essentials, going through the aisles testing the weight of de pack, wasn't worth it if she couldn't run because of it. Rea realised with impending dread that she could hear people chatting not far from where she left her. Crouching her way back to the boots section, the voices indeed were inside, and one was in reach of the girl, that has her big eyes focused on the man talking to her. The man has his back to Rea, trying to make her talk. She couldn't help but wait and reckon the matter at hand. He was definitely taller than her, that wasn't something difficult to achieve. Almost everyone was, but she learned to make it an advantage. The problem she saw was the athletic state of the man, even from behind you knew to be careful. But none of it matter when it was a danger for her girl. Tiptoeing to reach him, she kicks behind his knee to make it an easier reach and puts him in a choke hold.

Immediately after she got control of the guy, she saw the arrow pointed in his direction and a proud smile draw itself in her face.

'That's my girl.' Winked and concentrate again on the matter at hand. 'What do you think you're doing talking to my girl? You had to surprise her, if not she would have an arrow pointed at your ass before you got near her. The fuck you want from her?' Noticing he wasn't trying to move, nor even squirming generated in Rea some kind of confidence. He obviously values his life.

'I mean no harm at all, on the contrary. Walking down the street saw her inside and want to make sure she was okay. It's strange to see children out here, as you may know.'

'You cover me?' She ask the girl, who only nods. Rea lets go of the man and stands alongside the little archer. 'It's not nice to sneak up on girls, least of all if they're mine'

'I'm sorry, really. I mean no harm. Probably you noticed I didn't resist when you were choking me. Had to admit you surprised me. Not lots of people can.' His arms up in the air, and his sight flicking over both of them. 'I guaranty that all I bring are good intentions.' The guy extends his hand in offering of an introduction. 'I'm Paul. But my friends call me Jesus'


	2. Chapter 2

In the silence of the afternoon, suddenly, all that was heard was a giggle. A little girl making fun of a man three times her size. This one was something else.

‘Appreciate the gesture, for now I’m not giving you any advantage.’ He nods and let his hand fall to his side this time. ‘I’m Rea. My friend call me aunty sometimes.’ She looks to the girl and smiles. ‘The miniature Robin Hood there is my niece, Mey’ she could see how this Jesus guy smile softens looking at her. Even if she wants to doubt his intentions, his eyes can’t lie. Tread carefully. That is the only choice. 

‘Nice to meet you. Especially you, I know I don’t want to mess with that bow.’ Checking on the girl she notices that her stance hadn’t changed even giggling her ass off. That’s good to know. She don’t trust easy. And how could she, neither had talked with anyone in a while. If they crossed paths with survivors, they stayed hidden till safe. One never knows what they could do. And better not to find out.

Rea signals to Mey to relax, now with distance between Jesus/Paul/Guy, whatever his name was, and them both, it was safer than hand on hand contact. 

‘So do you have a settlement? You look well rested.’ 

‘That’s not how this works. Mey, go check the windows. Make sure he is alone.’ Rea couldn’t take her eyes off him, it wasn’t an option till checking the surrounding area. Never too late for an ambush.

‘I swear, I’m alone. I come from a settlement. That’s why I ask. Don’t remember seeing you in any of them.’

‘Any, as in more than one around here?’ This are not the best news. More people around that she though. He could see the worry starting to reach her face. 

‘Yes, I come from the Hilltop. But move around a few others helping and making friends. Security in numbers and all that.’

‘And here you are, all alone. What are you looking to find? Your twelve apostles?’ 

‘Something like that’ He grins and sits on the bench besides him. Looking relaxed.

‘All clear aunty, looks like he’s a loner’ Mey looks down and starts smiling. ‘Look! I found one pair that fits great! They are even waterproof, how cool is that?’ Both adults chuckled at that rant. She was pointing a bow to a threat five minutes ago and now jumping all over the place with her new boots. That reminds Rea how much she miss of the simple things. 

‘Look, I could take both of you to Hilltop. Or if you prefer somewhere else. It’s not safe around here, there is a bigger group. Call themselves the Saviors. That’s why there isn’t a lot of walkers around here. They say they are keeping us safe. But it’s not so simple.’ He looks worried now. Like he wants them to go with him no matter what. But Rea would not give in just like that, they didn’t know this guy. He could be a good actor and taking them to a trap. But, her gut was saying otherwise. 

‘We are not going anywhere with you. Sorry, we don’t know you. We manage out here just fine.’

‘If you are hold up somewhere, they would eventually come upon it. At least let me insist to come check on you once in a while.’ If he can make it regularly, that means he is close. They could always move on and leave the school. But there was so much food still, it wasn’t a great choice. 

‘What kind of supplies you’re willing to trade? If you are making your way here to check on us, as you say, at least we can trade.’ Jesus was watching her with in a new light. He knows she has to be strong to survive with a kid outside walls for so long. And they don’t look desperate for food so, that means both are good at scouting.

‘We got fresh food, vegetables. Milk. I took the water filters from this store not long ago, can trade that. What do you got?’ Before Rea could open her mouth, the energetic creature starts salivating over the chance.

‘You have maize? Please tell me you grow maize, we didn’t find any tins in a long time of it.’ She had her puppy eyes full on. Jesus was a goner, and Rea couldn’t deny the girl fresh food, it has been too long. She needs it. 

‘We have, lots of it. I can bring couple of them.’ With a smile he wasn’t able to contain. Then looks at Rea and scrunches his nose. ’If your aunt is okay with this, if not, I’ll go my own way.’  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, they were both on the roof across the street of the store, waiting to see if Jesus would be coming alone. It was a great offer to pass, but being cautious never killed anyone.

They had decided that if he came with the promised trade goods, especially the maize, they were inviting him to the school. Not because entirely of good faith, but they didn’t want to travel to town with their hands busy. Anything could happen. It was not something Rea was at all comfortable with, she was scared really. She never trusts this much in someone. But her gut usually was right. This guy seams good enough, trying to help and care for her niece. She wasn’t stupid, it was obvious he had a soft spot for kids.

Rea was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of an approaching car. When it approached the store she could see the gloved hands of Jesus, and no one else around. So it was a good sign. They let him get out and look around, entering the store and then getting out to start unloading. 

‘Please keep the things in the car, it would be a bother carrying all of that by ourselves’

He looks up, surprised to see you there. And then a grin starts forming on his face, while nodding. Once they where next to him, Rea offers a hand to shake, he takes her firmly and lets go to shake Mey s hand. He grabs it gently and bows down to give it a peck in the back. The girl was laughing at this and Rea couldn’t help her smile at the gesture.

‘We though you would like to come with us and have some lunch. And then take the trading supplies on the car.’ He looks surprised about it, but nods immediately. 

They got out of the car and Mey sprints to the lonely dummie, Jesus seems to be about to sprint to her rescue when she gives a shin breaker kick and proceeds to stab it through the ear, softer tissue, quicker for her. 

‘All clear!’ She calls cleaning the Sai with it clothes. Like nothing out of the ordinary happened. 

‘Well done, girl’ Nodding towards her. Starts to carry the boxes he brought with him. ‘What? She trains a lot.’ The remark was because Jesus couldn’t stop looking at Mey with awe. It was something to watch, she grew up building skills, so it was like running for her. 

‘Good to know she can handle herself, you’ve done a good work there. Lots of kids are scare to death of them, freeze and then…anything can happen.’ Sorrow transforms his features, and it was one of the worst nightmares for her too. Being too late to save her, she couldn’t aloud being too late. The best next thing was making sure she didn’t need to.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nice and funny guy, this Jesus. Mey was napping after lunch. It was good to have another adult to talk too, Mey wasn’t bad, but some things you couldn’t share.

‘So, how long have you been on the road? What happened to your group’ He was lounging eating a chocolate pudding, like the most normal thing to do in this shit-world.

‘Nothing, we never had one. We are on our own since the beginning. She was really young, didn’t trust anyone around her. Too much risk. When winter is coming, we try to gather lots of resources and find a warm place. Once we stumble about a little group and stayed for a while. Now it’s getting harder, colder. Not much to scavenge. This place could be it for us. For now’ 

‘Or once you are finished with all of that, you could come with me. I would vouch for you both. Get a nice little place with a chimney,’ He wiggles his eyebrows and Rea snorts.

‘That sounds nice, but for now…. Lets leave it at: Shall see.’

‘Fair enough. So, your niece. She has everything figured it out. Nice trick back there’ signalling to the outside. 

‘Has to, no other way. Still training her. She never tires of learning, it’s amazing. Maybe because she’s bored out of her mind most of the time.’ 

This arrangement keeps on happening for the last two months. They started with rations of the food. They could not keep eating like beast each day. Fresh food was amazing. But colder as it gets, she starts thinking about the decision of going with Jesus. She never asks if someone she knows is living in one of the communities. Hope is a good thing, but it’s better to hold it in and concentrate on the reality going on around her. But…what if… If they could make it…at least someone else could too. 

Reality was, three years wasn’t long, but eternity at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! So to clear a few things. This chapter is about Rea's Past. At that moment she just turned 18, and was entering as a Senior in High School. I'm going to be posting this chapters every one or two of the Present ones. I'm one ahead of every post. I'm not from the US so if there is something different with the way the High school works, know that is why. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

** BEFORE  **

'‘MOOOOM!!! The fuck should I wear!?? Nothing fits right!’' Rea screams by her clothes sprawled over her bed, five outfits to choose from.

'‘If you put something that shows a bit of cleavage no one will look anywhere else. You’re not that fat’' She answers laughing. '‘You have love rolls'’

'‘Well I’m not a whore, but that could work.’'

She was getting ready to go out with mutual friends of her and her brother, and whoever was going too. It was going to be some people together in a pub, with a band a few games and beers. And then, see where the night leads all of them. Her Brother Davis was much older than her, Rea was like everyone likes to say, the accident. It was a harmful joke, but the truth none the less. In any case, all of her siblings were accidents. This one in particular occurred twenty-one years after the last one. So…that’s something. Even though the age gapes, all of the siblings have an excellent relationship. That’s why Davis friends accepted Rea like one of them, or more like the little sister of the group. Being raised with older people all her life, she didn’t act like a normal teenage girl. She has her days, but was way too mature for her seventeen years. She always was a tomboy, just recently starting to dress a little more feminine for outings. Not that her boobs didn’t give her a feminine shape, she tried to balance the cleavage showing shirts with jeans. Some lines she doesn’t cross, like using skirts. It would be her last year of High School in a couple of weeks. This summer was fun, and she hopes the year would go the same way.

* * *

The nigh was full on, everyone having fun. After the bar, someone was inviting them all to his house. Music keep on the party and drinks keep on flowing. Usually Rea was the type of person to hold back, with a drink in hand observing and enjoying not getting involved much in the dancing and a whole lot of conversation. Kind of a shy girl. As she makes a pass over a few groups, lots of friends and strangers, she decides to stay put for a while. Usually trying to find the pet of the house.

‘'Hey, having fun?'’ A thin man occupies the space in the wall next to her, leaning over to talk into her ear, result of the loud music.

‘'Yes, It’s a great party!’' She answers with a smile. No reason to be rude.

‘'And why aren’t you dancing out there? You should come with me to dance!’' Ha, no way , she thought.

‘'No, it’s okay. I’m good here for a while.’'

'‘Come on! Don’t be a spoilsport, someone as cute as you should be dancing out there for all to see!'’ Okay, that’s creepy. He didn’t even know her.

‘'Where are your friends? Are you alone?’' He had crawled closer to her and put his hand on her lower back. Totally out of place. Rea starts watching around for a familiar face. Trying to get out of this situation. Where was everyone, had they left? She saw them ten minutes ago. Her mind looses a bit of the fogginess and detects a familiar shape. Finally.

‘'So you’re single, pretty girl? What do you think about dancing? Maybe not here, we can go someplace else…more private…you can dance just for me’' Things were getting ridiculous. Thanks to Lucifer, she made eye contact with a very familiar face.

'‘Help me!'’ She says to him without sound, that and wide eyes was all it took. Here he comes, one of the tallest guys she ever met. His steps were long, confident, like he owns the place. Maybe he was the best option to intimidate anyone. A large hand reach towards her, the guy next to her takes a step back, as it slides across her back and surrounds her, resting on her stomach while now a very firm and warm body slides on her back but not quite making contact, respecting her, but for anyone watching, claiming her. Rea looks behinds her into a pair of eyes spilling mischief all around. His smirk tells you he is containing laughter.

'‘Hey baby girl, who’s your friend?’' The other guy stays there, with a dumb face stuck in place while Rea hides her smile looking down.

'‘Oh yes, he was asking if i want to get acquaintance with him “dancing” somewhere private. And quite persistent about it really.’' the body behinds her turns to steel, and the arm pulls her even closer. The guy didn’t know where to run, he kept shaking his head in the negative trying to look around for help, this time he needs it.

'‘So you intended to take her somewhere else, when she already told you no, thank you very fucking much. Go fuck yourself?'’ He advances now putting himself slightly in front of her to intimidate the shaking mess of a person in front of them. '‘What kind of man are you, are you even one? Getting all touchy feely with someone saying no? I saw your greasy hand sneaking around where it shouldn’t be’' that surprises even Rea, she didn’t know he was even in the room at that point, least of all keeping an eye for her.

'‘So sorry man, sorry ma’am wasjust… trying just…to be friends, that’s all, swear!'’ He turns on his heels and flees. Colliding into a couple of guys on his way. She burst in laughter, next to her the deep chuckle of her savior makes her whole body vibrate, thanks to the closeness of their bodies.

'‘Thank you, he was stepping out of line. Didn’t give a fuck what I was saying.'’ When she looks into his eyes, she catches them rapidly making their way back to her face.

‘’No worries, if he comes back, come look for me’' winking, he left her standing there, resting on the wall.

She decides to go grab another beer from the kitchen, lingering in one group or another, chatting with strangers and friends alike. It wasn’t after a while that she felt her hair stand on end... looking up she fixes her sight on her savior again. He is one of the best friends her brother has. He usually is around in gatherings, birthdays or some party like this one. But since her brother moved, he didn’t make appearances in her house. When opportunities presented themselves, Rea attended some dinner parties or barbecues with the same group of friends. She realises she’d been staring at him. When their eyes meet across the room, it feels as if time stops, everything around feels like being underwater. Isolated in their own time and space their eyes keep contact, even though Rea shyly looks to the side ones or twice, the electric charge that is happening it’s unavoidable, the air feels more dense. Neither could seem to understand. Something changed in one second and leaves them wondering…

It’s too much, so she retreats. Where to go? She doesn’t care. The kitchen seems a good choice. Maybe he’ll follow? Can’t be right…. she needs to understand, but sometimes things don’t have an explanation. Or not a logical one. The alcohol may be a good excuse. But this was different. This was trouble.

How much time has passed? Out of nowhere, just in the kitchen door, there he was, with a few friends still drinking. No more than minutes. She can feel her heart in her ears, like if trying to shout a warning. She gets closer, leans just on the other edge of the door. Trying hard to reassure herself she has hallucinated. After a few laughs, smiles and cheers in the semi darkness that envelopes and makes some of our senses heighten without control, like some kind of magnetism is obliging her, she glances, captures him in contemplation towards her. It’s no illusion, too close now to dismiss it, his eyes are intense, calling her in. The darkness conceal her movements, they dance to each other, trying to avoid the unavoidable. Their distance shortens, till next to each other the hands graze gently, the blush on cheeks intensifies and shy smiles are shared. The air seems dense, it’s intoxicating.

The party already dying down, one of her friends offers a ride home, so she reaches for her coat and start saying goodbyes. Rea was absolutely confused, wondering about the events of the night. When did the click happen, this man, who has absolutely never seen Rea in other light but an affectionate way, like his friend little sister really, was just now scalding her with his eyes for the whole night. Scared, but rather excited about this new Pandora box that seems to have open out of nowhere, she heads out.

When she was on the street, waiting for her ride home, she could feel a presence lingering on the dark, getting close. A chilling sensation running down her back as a hand grabs hers. Just turning around to see him, broad shoulders clad in leather, the faint smell of perfume while the pressure of a soft kiss on her cheek takes her breath away.

'‘Goodnight, Rea'’ the deep and warm voice brings goose bumps and a chill to run down her spine.

'‘Godnight, Negan’'


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...first glimpse at Rea's past. How was that? Hope you liked it and don't be shy, let me know! 
> 
> Info that would help later: a Naginata consists of a wooden or metal pole with a curved single-edged blade on the end. 
> 
> Hope you like this!

* * *

They didn’t have any other choice. It was imperative to go, the fever has not broken down in three days. Always running high at night and letting her rest in intervals at day. Not much to do with a rag and water. She needs medicine. This was not strange when she was younger, used to get sick every other week. But since all this started and they were on the run, her immune system seems to have given them the gift to back off with the annoying routine. Rea had tried to find all kind of medicine at the beginning, knowing that it was a matter of time for Mey to get sick. She never did, not more than a common cold, till now. Kind of a sign, now that they could ask for refuge, they really need it. The problem lays in the fact of Jesus visit was not long ago, he wouldn’t be back in at least a week if he was anxious. The option at hand was filling the backpacks to the rim of food, and start making their way by foot. He has already told her where this compounds where, in case she needed them for any reason, and it was a wise idea. But, there was always a but, Mey couldn’t get off the makeshift bed they arranged on the sofa. She was weakened by the sickness and in no shape of walk not even two hundred meters.

‘‘Hey girlie, how do you feel today? I prepared breakfast.’’ Her hand was combing the girls damp hair and her eyes carry worry.

‘‘I feel like shit’’ that gain her a full laugh from her aunts part.

‘‘Hey what a mouth you got, where did you learn to talk like that?’’ she reprimands her playfully.

‘‘My aunt talks like shit, and I learn’’ her giggles cut short by coughing. She was getting worse.

‘’We need to leave today, maybe it takes us longer, but I can carry you if you can’t walk’’ the answer was a high pitch moan. ‘Come on, we need to eat so I can carry your heavy ass all day’ she flips her nose and helps her take a sit.

‘‘We should take the bikes’’ Mey starts eating as if nothing weird has gotten out of her mouth.

‘’Which bikes? Didn’t see any on the yard.’’

‘‘In town, a few were in front of a store, like if it was a bike store. You were talking to Jesus in the car and I forgot.’’ Sometimes you have to show affection for the brain of people by hugging them, so that’s what Rea did.

‘‘You clever little cub! Next time, even if I’m distracted or anything, interrupt me. I don’t care. You are my priority, okay?’’ Nodding softly, Mey was starting to lose the battle, her eyelids were heavier than a few moments before. ‘’Look, I know we don’t get separated, never. But right now you have to stay here, sleep all you can and I’ll be right back, okay?’’ This was killing Rea. She made sure to train her niece to have her glued to her hip at all times, but right now, she need to leave her alone. It has been a long time since she needed to do this, and now with Mey being sick, she wasn’t sure if this time was worse.

Waiting for her to fall sleep, she locks the door behind her, just in case. If she needs to go out for an emergency, she has the window. It was a twenty minutes walk to the town. Most of it inside the woods. The person who situated a school here, was a son of a bitch. It was like a trap for kids to get lost in there. She made it ten running. Her anxiety forcing her to keep going with the cold burning her lungs. After a walk around, following the path they made with Jesus, she locates the store and founds it closed, inside lots of bicycles that never touched the ground. Finding one with a good set of panniers to make it easier on her back, she stocks a few items that would come in handy in case of a mechanical failure. Mey was big for a seat, and not strong enough for going on the back, sitting on the panniers, she would fall with the first bump. So, it was going to be an uncomfortable trip with a kid balanced in the top tube of the bike, good way to train her balance.

Home sweet home, Mey was out, trashing a little in her dreams but fine, there wasn’t room for much, but they would be fine if it took a day or two to get there, the rest, they would gather another time. Layering her with as much clothes as possible to prevent the situation getting worse, they make their way out. They have to rest for time to time to rest their asses, and to warm up a bit. The cold was biting, and daylight was shorter each passing day. They would need to find a place to spend the night in the next few kilometres.

The dead were not a problem around here, lucky strike. They were dispersed so it was easy to dodge them, by the time they react, the bike was way out of reach.

The only available option came in the shape of a gas station. Not the best, attracts a lot of attention, but safe if you barricade against the dead.

* * *

Morning light barely lit few meters inside the store through the grimy windows. The sun working with all his might to warm up the damp earth. Sore legs start to stretch for the long way ahead.

After a long night taking care of her niece, Rea prepares a hefty breakfast for them, Mey wasn’t doing well, and the cold day on the road seems left her with a sore throat, over everything else she was feeling. No car in view to make the trip easier, they start another long day. Even given the circumstances, Rea was a person that appreciates little things in life, sometimes in a childish way. Letting herself being awe by the way sunshine gets through the forest canopy, sunrises and sunsets, how orange and red blend to create the astonishing autumn tone. And this, enjoying a ride with her niece surround by forest in a silence word, for once, without moaning or shouting, was special.

‘How are you doing cub? It’s nice isn’t it?’ That was one of the things they both shared, enjoying little things. For the girl was all her life. When they weren’t facing a critical situation, she was always happy.

‘‘Mmm yes, can we stop in a few? I have to pee, and my butt hurts’’ The both laugh, but soon laughter became concern. Coming towards them was a truck, it looks like it appear out of nowhere, it was still far, but she was not risking anything. She dives into the forest telling the girl to hold on tight. Once they cross the first line of trees, they get off the bike covering it on the ground with leaves, walking a little further into the forest. They should be fine until the truck passes them by. Apart from Jesus, they hadn’t encountered anyone in a few months, so this was stressing Rea. If they were lucky, it was a few minutes of hiding and be on the road again. Mey entertain herself peeing while the sound of the engine grew by the second. The truck was in their line of sight, and it was going slower than before. From where they wait in between the trees, Rea peeks and sees the driver scanning the area. Could they be looking for them? Maybe she wasn’t fast enough, cautious enough and they were spotted? After what feels like years, the truck is down the road again. They need to risk the road either way, Mey couldn’t walk. Rea didn’t exactly know how long they travelled, but she already wants to arrive, more so now with this new threat, would not risk to be more than necessary in the open road.

* * *

‘’Look sweetie, I need you to climb into that tree right now! Don’t come down for anything. Even if you hear nasty noises or fighting. Please! Promise me?’’ the child eyes were like saucers, they barely made it into the woods that surround the town. Sneaking works for a while, but eventually if there is more people looking around, closing their way onto you, you have to run. So she did. Picking the girl up, like if she were a toddler, she sprints to the woods and finds a really bushy tree. There is no way Mey is in any condition of drawing her bow. She needs to hide, so she can take the attention somewhere else for them to escape.

The truck came out of nowhere, after a couple of hours on the road again, they made it into a town where they stop for water break and warming up. Night was not too far away, so Rea was deciding if they should just hold up there till sunrise or try to find somewhere more secluded further up the road. The decision was made for her when the same truck from before stopped down the road of the house they where resting. It seems like they were scouting the area looking for supplies and gas. From the window, she could see them entering the houses in a pair. She could see four people in total, but that doesn’t mean they were the only ones. She won’t stay to find out. Preparing Mey as fast as she could, they fled the house by the backyard and now the situation found them here. Having to leave her niece in a tree because she was dead weight, no, that is not right, never dead…just sick weight. She was a very sick weight that is going to get better. It was killing her, leaving her there, but it was the only chance she has to defeat whoever is chasing them. It seems they have saw them diving in the forest before, the only thing keeping them of searching the area was the lack of proof. But after seeing the bike in the backyard their search intensified.

Looking up to see if she was in disguise, she sighs and starts walking away. Hoping she is not letting an orphan child in this world. She already knows that her purpose is giving a family to the kid, she may not be her mom, but she is the only thing she has. The closest, she would never let Mey forget about her mother, Rea’s sister was nowhere to be found when they made it back home. So the chances of meeting with her again where shit. But that didn’t mean she would let her forget. The most painful thing was hearing Mey slip and call her mommy when she was younger and having to correct her.

*snap!* the noise in the quite forest sounds like an elephant steps into that branch. She stays immobile, observant. Someone is lurking close, and she needs the upper hand. Rea is confident with her abilities, but to a point, it depends of the number of attackers and the possibility to start hitting first.

Turning around like a whip, she uses the wooden end of her naginata* to swipe off their feet her first enemy. Once the air is knocked out of…the man, lanky looking one, she turn off his lights with a hard hit to the head. One out, at least three more to go.

‘‘You bitch!’’ thanks for the warning, Rea thoughts. Dropping her weapon, she dives into the woman coming to her with a knife. She takes hold of her wrist, kneeing her on the side of the thigh, turns on herself and applies pressure walking the woman to the ground while she wails. Pocketing the big ass knife, she begins to tie her up with a belt.

‘‘You better shut your mouth if you know what is good for you.’’ Making her way to the lanky ass still out cold, she does the same and takes every weapon from him.

‘’You’re going to regret this, bitch’’ the stink eye the blonde was sending Rea’s way was amazing.

‘’Look, you gave me no choice, chasing me down here. What the fuck you expect? I’m sorry. You’ll have to stay here.’’ She starts to walk away to find the others. ‘‘Oh, and I recommend to stay quiet, you don’t want to attract the dead ones.’’

She doesn’t bother to ask how many people there are, blondie was not telling fuck all. A cough and a deep laugh leaves her rooted to her spot for a heartbeat, before she sprints towards the sound. When she reach the tree, almost pissing herself in fear, only adrenaline making her legs work, her momentum helps in hurling herself in a full body kick to the ribs of the man looking up the where her niece was hiding. A vomit inducing crunch can be heard and a scream of pain follows. Checking on Mey she hears more than sees she is trying to control a coughing fit in vain. Her forehead slams into the bark, before the dizziness hits she ducks and thrust her elbow in somebody’s sternum. That gives her second to turn and watch the grunting man before he attacks again, trying to land a hook to her jaw. She dives under the arm and gains his back, kicking the back of his knee to lower the tall fucker down, she has to make a tiny jump to put him in a proper chokehold.

‘’Are you and your boys going to leave me alone? I didn’t kill any of you, but won’t hesitate fuckstache’’ When she feels the guy is about to pass out, suddenly her arms go slack and a sharp pain explodes in her head. Somehow this daughter of a thousand whores got loose and decks her in the head. Fuckstache man recovers some of the air and stands up massaging his throat.

‘‘Well now you’re in deep shit doll face. But I’m not gonna lie, I’m kinda into choking if it’s you’’ Rea crunches her nose in disgust, and knowing Mey is listening is worse. ‘‘I was right all along, there was someone on the road, look like we found ourselves a fucking ninja, getting us four down like that’’ He was inspecting Rea up and down, her weapon with curiosity and it looks like he is impressed about the abilities she demonstrate. She now has a gun pointed at her, there is no way of fighting without a great risk. The situation was getting worse every second, and the last drop to make the glass spill, was a new coughing fit. Coming from the sky. Fuck.

‘‘Well, well, well. Looks like you have a present for us, what you got hiding in there?’’ Fuckstage was inspecting the bush trying to see through it.

‘‘Get the fuck away from there!’’ She charged into him but before she inflicts any pain, the cock of a gun stops her.

‘‘I wouldn’t.’’ says Blondie.

‘‘What to do with you? I think we should take you with us, the boss will be glad to have a ninja on his team, don’t you think?’’ he looks to Blondie and she shrugs, still aiming. When she drops the gun to grab her arm, Rea steps back. ‘’And whoever is up there.’’

‘‘Wait, please. I didn’t kill none of you, I could have. Let me go. You can have the food on the bike. Just, let me go.’’ She puts her hands up, surrendering.

‘‘Well I don’t know, this could mark some points to my favor.’’ He was mockingly considering her words.

‘‘Come on, man. I’m not the one who chased you. You came onto me, trying to find me. I was minding my business. The fuck do you want from me!?’’ Yelling, the first sign she was entering into a panic. They know there is someone in the tree, and they would make her climb down. The man smiles at you and looks up.

‘’Come on down monkey, don’t hide away.’’ knocking the wood like a door. ‘’Look I’m not gonna kill you in cold blood, you’re human. I’m not a psycho’’ huffing he gets close to her. ‘’But…I can kill monkeys, so tell me. WHO THE FUCK IS UP THERE?!’’

No way out. ‘‘Mey. Can you get down here for me?’’ her voice is calm, for the sake of the kid. The man walks away a few steps, hearing the rustle of leaves and a thud, when he turns around, a little kid is hiding behind the ninja, looking pale as a corpse and cold sweat all over her face.

‘‘Holy guacamole…’’


	5. Chapter 5

**BEFORE**

It has been two weeks since that night. She was due to start school the next day. And she hadn’t spoken with him. Her brother was hanging out that weekend at your house, his normal was not one for paying attention to details, he usually didn’t know exactly where things went down, or when, for example, he doesn’t remember birthdays, except his son, or doesn’t know exactly where everyone works. He just ask if everything is cool and nobody gives too much detail, knowing he would forget, and he certainly didn’t know to which school you were going. That’s why he didn’t comment about a certain friend new job, or the way this complicated your year even before it has started.

After the first few classes, the schedule was getting clearer, and she was glad to see she has two gym classes a week plus practice with the team on Saturdays with the new coach. Last year the team didn’t train the way it should and the level of everyone went down because of the lack of a good coach that could approach things head on. He let them relax too much. She have heard rumours for the past two days about how hot the new coach was, the girls were giggling on the corridors saying they were going to put much more effort if it means getting in his good side and gain a few points. The old fantasy of the hot teacher, they only have one hot teacher in school. That every girl and even a few of the female teachers drool over. But now, this one gets people talking on the second day, that was something. He probably was fresh meat, a young lad full of expectations that would have the old hags hanging off his biceps in the school meetings. Poor bastard, she thought.

* * *

Her and the rest of the class were changing in the lockers when the bell rings, signalling the start of class. A low rumble of a voice makes her snap her face up to see who was talking. Mouth hanging open she recognises the tall and dark figure waiting in the middle of the court looking to the list of names on his hand.

‘’Okay ladies, lets get this going. When I name you, grab a ball and start warming up, you should know the drill’’ after a few names and the sounds of the screech of trainers and dribbling getting louder, he looks up from the list and searches the crowd. His eyes found Rea’s, and a barely contained smirk makes its way to his stubble covered mouth. 

‘’Andrea?’’ a deeper voice call for the name this time, like playing with the word and enjoying how it sounds. Eyes that still held surprise inside them, and now joy and mischief while they observe how she stands up and looks at him, her mouth hadn’t found a way to stay closed, and with a shuddering breath turns and goes to join the rest of the team.

Rea had a hard time concentrating, feeling a buzzing inside her head. If this wasn’t a weird situation, she didn’t know what is. How was she supposed to focus, when she feels the scorching heat of eyes on her. After half a class inside a cloud of her own thoughts, she decides to step up her game and try to avoid this to affect her abilities. Once she pay attention to what she was doing, she thinks this year the team may go somewhere, everyone was working hard, and she was sweating more in one class than all of last year combined.

‘’Good work ladies, that’s it for today!’’ She saw a ball coursing its way towards her chest and catch it, looking up across the court she sees a shit eating smile on Coach’s face. ‘’Would you mind putting that one away, girl?’’ Raising an eyebrow she does what she’s told, and then turns to go to the lockers behind the last of the girls. When she is passing by his side, the back of his hand touch hers, and all the composure she managed vanishes away in a sigh. Looking up, she catches the wandering eyes, they make their way to her face, and after a nod he breaks the spell. Shit fuck.

A vibration pulls her out of her wandering head in a boring as hell lesson.

**_Negan_ ** _: ‘Well that was a nice surprise, wouldn’t have imagined seeing you here.’_

Her heart gives a jump at seeing the text. Not expecting to hear from him till the next class later this week. Hands a little shaky, she types a response.

 ** _R:_** ‘ _Neither did I. Doesn’t surprise me that my brother never did the connection. He doesn’t know where the fuck he is’_

**_N:_ ** _‘Haha that fucker. You going to be at your place this weekend?’_

**_R:_ ** _‘Yep, why? There’s another thing he forgot to tell me?’_

**_N:_ ** _‘Guess so, dinner at yours with the guys’_

Oh crap, she thought. Three days in a week seeing him plus dinner in the middle? She didn’t quite understand what is happening, this would be a overload of anxiousness. After a while of not knowing what to respond, another text arrives.

 ** _N_** : _‘Don’t let me be the reason your ass gets it trouble, see you Thursday ;)’_

Well shit, she already was. 

Thursday brings another nerve-racking gym class, wich sucks because gym was her favorite class. Now she didn’t want to face toward the lockers because she knows he is close by at his office. And it seems that this day, he puts on a bulge marking pants on purpose. After falling down on a match point of a friendly game they were having, she sees a hand invitingly reaching for her, at the same time she couldn´t help checking out what was right in front of her, and very enticingly close. The snap of fingers in front of her reminds her where she is, and looks up. A knowing pair of eyes greet her and her face flushes crimson, her eyes widen and hurries to get up and run the other way to join all the girls. A chuckle can be heard in the midst of laughter and congratulations on a well played game.

Finally Friday, just a week into the year and already feels like a decade. All her life school was uneventful, she wasn’t popular, neither a part of the people who gets bullied because she stands up for herself, at least in the last few years and really doesn’t give a crap. She had started self defence classes, and it has boosted her confidence incredibly, she let go of her mental burden only her was inflicting, and started using the classes as a stress relief. She still had issues with shyness and anxiousness, but it was nothing compared to a few years back. Being able to defend herself was one of the best things that happened to her, it was a new world that she had ventured alone, and found really good friends that share her liking of trying to not get punched in the face or stabbed and slamming people onto the ground.

As the day was coming to an end and Rea is listening to a group of her basketball team mates talk about how good the new training feels and about the obvious athletic coach, how he may be the one to make the team rise from the ashes, apparently based on his good looks, cause it’s been just two gym classes so far, she was once again put out of the situation at hand by a text.

**_N:_ ** _‘Hey Rea, need a ride home? I’m heading there after school´_

What it is about this man that has her in a panic like she didn’t know him since forever? It was just a night of partying with drinks, neither knew what they were doing….But how to explain the heat and electricity each time they look each other, or feel the presence of the other close by…but, it should be okay, she just need to think of who he is…how wrong would it be to pursue something with him, an older guy, wouldn’t be so much, on top of that, he was her brother’s friend, that should be it. Right there is where her thoughts about the man should end. He is her brother’s friend. Instead, she rubs her hands into her jeans to dry the sweat that came with the text. Remembering that she is not a girl anymore, that she can handle a ride home without fainting, she texts back.

_R: ‘Great, where do I meet you?’_

_N: ‘Out back, have my truck’_

**_N:_ ** _‘Don’t be late, unless you want detention ;)’_

There it goes the calm mind she could manage about riding with him. Is he fucking kidding?

When the bell rings and everyone gets desperate to exit the school, she packs her things and heads to the nearest restroom. Looking herself in the mirror and making sure to throw water into her reddening face, eyes closed she starts making her way outside. This being the first time she would be alone with him since that night was really up front in her mind. She has to work through every step she makes towards the dark matte green truck, legs trembling and hands shaking. Couldn’t believe herself, putting her own ass in this situation, should have said -no, thank you. I’ll walk in the rain instead of being in close quarters with you.- But that would be a bitchy response, and she tries hard to keep the bitch inside.

Knocking on the window, Negan looks to the side while exhaling smoke through his nose.

‘’Well, that is no good for a Coach. You could encourage bad behaviour.’’ She smiles trying to joke around instead of give up to the nerves chasing her.

‘‘People always said that about me….you should know’’ Crapping fuck, it backfired. Giving a nervous laugh, she closes the door and hugs her backpack to her chest. He starts the truck and drives out of the parking lot. ‘’It’s just a little pot, it’s Friday after all’’

‘‘Won’t you get in trouble if anyone sees you taking a student in your truck?’’ Giving him a sideways glance.

‘’Maybe, but I wouldn’t take any student. Is not like I haven’t known you for years’’ killing the blunt, starts the engine and leans his head on his fist, and throw furtive looks in her way. ‘’So…how are you doing?’’ Here we go, at least it’s not far…

Clenching fists and a breath later she looks. ‘’Good, everything alright. What about you?’’

‘‘Same’’ This was awkward… They are on the move while talking,

‘‘So… this is weird, right? I didn’t know you were changing jobs.’’

‘’Yes well, it’s not usually what I talk about at parties. And was occupied saving you from creeps, if I remember correctly.’’ He teases with a smile and Rea relaxes a bit, that guy really was a creep.

‘’Don’t remind me, fuck. Make my skin crawl.’’ The deep chuckle went under her skin and when she looks again, he is looking back. Lucky for her, they arrive at last and she can go hide in her room till dinner time, good thing there’s going to be beer to loosen her up.

* * *

Getting ready took a little longer, getting outfits together that seem casual enough but enticing. She ends up with the usual, jeans and a red hot chilli peppers tank top, it was like her uniform. Super comfy shirt and shows her boobs but not in an obscene way. Her hair was wild, curls well formed that in a few hours would form a fluffy mane.

She was grabbing a beer from the fridge, bend over to reach them when something touch her lower back and slides gently up her back, making her gasp and stand still. The body behind her is vibrating and she could feel the breath against her, warming her up to the toes.

‘Would love if you pass me one’ it was like hearing an engine coated with honey. A low timbre that purrs and makes vibrate everything in close vicinity.

She stands up with two bottles, giving him one, hands caressing each other in that moment, breathing heavy. She goes to close the door, but he doesn’t move. Just stands still… close to her, almost touching, and she has to give half a step into him to be able to close it. Brushing up against his chest, she feels his breath catch. And she takes a little satisfaction in that, she is not the only one being affected by this little game.

It was like no respite was going to be happening this night, sitting down on the table, everyone else joins in and they end up again, press up against each other. She couldn’t believe it. Halfway through dinner, conversation focuses on her.

‘‘So how did school started?’’ Nick, one of the other guys asks, and she relax trying to mentally escape the place where she is sitting.

‘’Well, nothing much, just a few boring classes reviewing of the last year’’

‘‘I heard there was a new Coach, that the old guy that everyone had for decades finally went away.’’ Nick was a former student, and to this day has friends inside the school.

‘’Yes, kind of a douche. Full of himself. Everyone is talking about him.’’ She laughs, being more relaxed after a few beers.

‘’Probably going to have your ass if tomorrow you screw up in practice because you are pissed tonight’’ the voice said and everyone look at him confused.

‘’Ah yeah? Fuck him then. It’s no shame in being hangover for practice’’ Nick was laughing, being one of the guys that was in the sports all his life.

‘’Shame she is my student now, I gotta put some limits.’’ Everyone watching, with furrow brows.

‘’What??!’’ Davis, my brother. Not a clue in life, it was funny, he doesn’t give a fuck about getting info so then he gets surprise by everything.

‘’Oh yeah, obviously you don’t know where I study, thank god I don’t have to call you in case of an emergency’’

‘’Yes I have Rea team to coach now’’

‘‘Oooh oh you could grade her base on how much she drinks. Give her straight As alright’’ they laugh and Rea curse him for being an ass.

When the attention moves away of her, under the table is the other way around. His thigh starts pressing hers, pressure starts increasing. As well as her breathing, his thigh starts rubbing up and down on hers, caressing it in a smooth discrete way. When she searches for any indication in his face, it’s like there were two different words. She couldn’t believe him, in the middle of conversation like nothing, while making her breath hitch with his secret actions. He kept his teasing till everyone started to leave. Once they were saying their goodbyes, he gets close to her and whispers.

‘’Should go to bed, won’t tolerate no one arriving late tomorrow.’’

‘‘Puff, fuck off. I didn’t arrange this dinner’’ his arm sneaks to her back and he adds pressure on her hip.

‘’Look how you speak to your teachers, won’t want to gain detention’’ with that he release her and goes to the door. Leaving her to turn around from the door and dive into her bed thinking of the nights events.

This was getting out of control, and fast.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Hope you like this one!

Sweat was gathering on her palms, her forehead was clammy. Pressure and heat all along her side from Mey pressing herself into her, trying to obtain comfort. If not for her tied hands, she would stroke her sweaty hair. The fever was skyrocketing, and she didn’t have another choice but to be calm and go along with Fuckstache plan.

After he saw the girl, the state she was and that I had a reason to go all ‘full ninja’’, like he said, on them, he told Rea they could give her medical attention. Only if she went with them quietly and accepted their terms. It was a surprise that a harsh looking man like him would get tender for a little girl, but, maybe it was because of the sad reality that there wasn’t a lot left. They tend the big guy still whining on the floor, fetch the lanky one who was giving her a stink eye since he wake up, and then they tied her hands and lead the both of them to the truck. Thankfully they went for the bike and grab everything there was, because that’s where their clothes and all belongings were. If they would have lost the kids clothes it would be a pain finding more. It was insane the change of heart that Rea witnessed. He was a kind man, and was trying to make her understand that it was security protocol and that she was a fucking ninja on top of that. He gave Mey water and a blanket for the ride and she already was grateful, at least with him. The rest of the team didn’t like the idea of having me close, and argue that it was a stupid idea and they should rob me and let me on the road. Which earn them a mouthful for being such a group of sissies and that above everything, they were The Saviors.

This was the group that Jesus warned her about, the reason he wanted them to go with him in the first place. It was shit luck to have come across them, but if they were offering treatment for Mey…she would risk it. Well, it was not like she really had a choice. Guns pointing and all. But at least she would get better, all of them seem well rested and well fed. Sometimes sacrifices had to be made in order to give a better life to her niece. She knows that by heart now. If she had agreed to go away with Jesus…this uncertainty could have been avoided.

Her eyes have a blindfold and it’s been just a few minutes riding on the truck when they make another stop. She tries to gauge what is happening to no avail. Doors opening and closing indicate a piss stop or supply one. Mey was asleep on her and she was thankful that she was oblivious to the world for a while.

‘’Don’t think I caught your name, I’m Simon’’ extending his arm he lowers the blindfold and offers to shake her hand, she just show him the tied wrists raising her eyebrow. Shrugging he takes his hand back and stares at her.

‘’Rea’’ nodding her head downwards. ‘’ And this is Mey.’’ Even if she tries, a small smile makes its way to her face.

‘’Nice you didn’t kill any of my men. That would be hard to explain. Especially with how young you are.’’ His eyes trail down to the girl, and his eyes got that warm expression again that she couldn’t help but appreciate, at least he wasn’t some psycho pedo or a kid killer. The psycho face he did have but when he thought they were a greater treat that he could handle, based only on that face she decided to tread carefully. But the one he was sporting now was kind of paternal, and she bet there was a sad history behind.

‘’Well, I just wanted to be on my way, there wasn’t a real reason to kill any of you. I would recommend some more skilled people to hunt down someone in the forest. Loud as fuck.’’ She has to play nice and see where all of this leads. If maybe being in this Simon good side could save her and Mey’s life, so be it. Throwing his head back to laugh, his face crinkling with the big smile he had on and his eyes shining.

‘’Oooh the boss is going to like you.’’ Suddenly his demeanour changes and he pins her with his look. ‘’Alright, this is how it works. I’m going to vouch for you and the girl. If I don’t, your ass would be in detention till you prove yourself. But ‘cause I’m good ol’ Uncle Simon, I’ll respond for you. But…’’ at this, this kind of friendly psycho in front of Rea turns into someone she wouldn’t want to screw with. It makes her question his mental stability. ‘’At one, just one stab on the back or fuck up you start inside the Sanctuary, I’ll fucking stab you back. Comprende?’’

‘’Absolutely, I won’t screw you over, you look kind of shady.’’ With that he changes back to the friendly fuckstage she met. ‘’Really, that means a lot, I’ll behave, but I don’t want her to be out of sight’’

‘Okay, you have a deal. You can stay while she’s at the doc’’ nodding again, he honks and the people start entering the truck again.

* * *

‘’Welcome to The Sanctuary!!’’ Simon is standing with his arms open wide to show the gigantic fabric on his back.

‘’Well isn’t this cosy?’’ asking Mey in a whisper she giggles and looking at Simon.

‘’What do we say we take this little creature to see the doc?’’ He crouches and whispers. ‘’Maybe you’ll gain yourself a lolly’’ he winks and starts barking orders to the others before signalling to them to follow.

Mey already has a hopeful face, she barely eats candy, but she feels like crap since a few days, Rea wouldn’t deny her anything. The factory didn’t send the homey vibes, in any way. But the structure was strong. While waiting outside, she saw the fences, there was a good barricade and dead ones to protect and blend with their smell. It wouldn’t be her choice neighbourhood, but it would do for now. Stairs and stairs, metal and concrete ones made this place a maze she would have to explore, in case of emergencies you should always know your way around. Now walking along a long corridor, Simon knocks on a door with a green cross sticker. He turns waggling his eyebrows to Mey, who is now being carried in Reas arms, the first meters of walking depleting her energies.

‘’Yes?’’ a middle age man in a white doctors coat watches between them. ‘’Oh Simon, what can I do for you?’’

‘’Carson, need to look the girl and treat her with whatever she needs. It’s on me. Are we clear?’’ the doc looks strangely at him but nods and steps aside to let her in.

‘’Lay her down over there. Tell me what is wrong and for how long?’’ he starts preparing different things, and takes a thermometer to start the check up.

‘She started coughing a week ago, but now it’s been three days that the fever doesn’t break. She doesn’t have strength and barely can eat something without throwing up. Even water’ Now, watching the girl on the bed, she can see how bad she looks. No wonder Simon wanted to help.

‘‘MMhm’’ okay…man of few words, that’s good.

He had to put and IV on her little arm, she was dehydrated for all the vomit, and he add something to bust her up and start curing her. He seems to thinks it was just stomach flu but given she is young and vaccines were not in order, it was hard on her system. It was lucky to tend to her now, because one or two more days out there without medicine and they could be telling a different story. Not something she wants to imagine.

‘’So I’d like for her to stay until tomorrow, and then she’ll be on her way. If you could bring her something to eat, it would help her get her strength back faster’’ a sigh left Reas lips and she looks at Simon and nods, thanking him.

‘’Great! So two plates of Spaghetti, that would be it?’’ he was rubbing his hands with a smile. And both girls heads turn to him with wide eyes.

‘’Spaghetti?!’’ in unison the girls mouths were watering.

* * *

Faithful to his word, she didn’t have to part ways with Mey and found herself sleeping on a chair next to her bed. The first signs of day where making way through the high small window. Rea sits there, wishing to be with Jesus and his people, but at the same time, thankful that this Simon guy has a soft spot for kids. The only thing that matter is her safety and health. If for that she has to stay here, at least for a while in exchange of all they did for the girl, so be it. It was pure logic, use resources, and pay for them. If not, anyone would take advantage. Exchange work for commodities was exactly how the world was run before all shit went down. With sleep and food in her, the girl already looks so much better. Stretching her legs, she walks from wall to wall after a neck breaking sleep.

‘’Well aren’t you an early bird’’ Simon stands at the door with two cups and a boy at his back with a tray. ‘’I brought breakfast’’ at time with that statement, her stomach growls.

‘’What kind of work do I have to do for all this kindness of yours?’’

‘’This is on me, you’ll start work today, rules are rules. But I came here to offer to stay with the kid. For your peace of mind’’

‘’Really? Look…I barely know you..I.. ah have quite a trust issue when it comes to her..’’

‘’I understand…let me see what I can do, maybe if she is better by the afternoon she can tag along.’’ Definitely he was a big brother or an uncle himself. He knows how it’s like trusting kids to strangers. You don’t.

‘’Thank you for the food, would you stay? Help me catch up on how things work here.’’ The least she could do is being civil. And knowing what you’re walking into helps a lot. They stay talking while she ate breakfast and Mey woke up in the middle and devoured hers. Simon start chatting with Mey and letting her know that they had some sort of school going on, for kids to be while the parents work. She seems to like him, she would have to reiterate to her to never let her guard down when new people are involved. Her weapons were in the room that would be hers and Meys. But strictly prohibit taking them out of there. No worker carried weapons, just the Saviors.

‘’So, you girls ready to start the tour? Maybe I can show you around and then lead you to your room. How’s that sounds?’’ both nod and start to get ready. The doc had cleared the girl a few minutes ago saying to bring her back for check up tomorrow.

After walking some corridors and Simon talking his head off about rules, where everything was and types of work, they arrived to the main floor, where a market was set up. She has to admit it is quite impressive. People selling and exchanging goods like old times. It seems all kind of things could be found here. Using points or barter, it almost feels normal.

‘’I thought you would be good in patrol. It’s not a high rank, but beats scrubbing shit’’ signalling to a few of the people outside and inside.’’ You just need to have a look and make sure no shit comes up, usually is someone fighting for difference in points or something. They know they had to listen to patrol. If not, we take points for them like a fine.’’ He guides them to a platform above the market, and looks down. ‘’This is a system that usually work, maybe if you do your job for a while you can rank up. I always can say a word in your favor if you want to go scouting or something’’ he winks at Rea and shrugs.

‘’Thank you, but I think I prefer being on the same terms as anybody. If I earn it, then sure. But even though, scouting wouldn’t be an option, won’t be leaving Mey alone.’’ 

‘’Okey dokey! So, you’ll be replacing Tom over there after lunch. Walk around and shit and then someone would replace you at dinner time.’’ It really sounds okay for here, nothing she couldn’t handle, and at least would have Mey with her for the day, she wasn’t comfortable yet to let her alone more than a minute.

* * *

Lunch and a few hours into her shift, everything was quiet. Mey look incredible better then yesterday and was happy getting to know the place and commenting on the people, it had been a while that they saw this large group of people. Even more people not carrying weapons. A little normalcy didn’t hurt. When Rea start to hear voices going up, she looks down into the market and a scene starts to take place. Starting her way towards the problematic assholes that couldn’t wait for her to finish her first shift, she asks Mey to stay put a few meters behind. Two men were starting to shout to each other about one of them, the tall blond guy, trying to take advantage of the merchant. Being new and evidently not a threat because of her height, they didn’t care she was asking for them to cool down. So Rea use the next resource she has, physical contact. Coming in between the two before this escalates out of control, she steps in front of the blond guy with her hands in a calming motion. At this point the red, ugly angered face looks down with disgust.

‘’The fuck are you, step out of my damn way!!’’ spit spelled of his greasy mouth landed on her. ‘’Are you fucking deaf?’’

‘’Look mate, calm down. You don’t know me, but I’m Patrol. So step back NOW!’’ she needs them to know she can go for the peaceful road, but she won’t tolerate disrespect.

‘’Ain’t doing shit! I’ve never seen you around before, fuck off!’’ Her hands were still up trying to calm the fucker down.

‘’I don’t care if you haven’t seen me. I’m telling you that I’m Patrol, so step back now!’’ She was losing patience. Everyone was surrounding them, it seems like they didn’t have a show in some time. A few heartbeats after, she finds the guy almost chest to chest, she push him back, not afraid of his build frame, and immediately after that, sees a fist coming toward her face.

She steps sideways to the fist, grabbing a firm hold of the arm and with a quick turn of the hips, makes the guy trip over her extended leg behind her. A thud is heard when he smashes into the ground with a grunt. Rea still with a firm hold, applies an arm lock to keep the stupid fuck down and controlled. The silence afterwards can be cut with a knife. Everyone was staring at her and the big guy at her feet. Suddenly there is a shuffling behind her and the people she could see where getting down on their knees. Weird. 

‘’What in the fucking fuckudy fuck is going on here??!’’ a booming voice surround her and seemed to stop time for everyone. No one was moving. Then the voice of Fuckstage came to answer for her.

‘’This is the ninja gal I’ve been talking to you about. Putting her on Patrol seems to be a good choice.’’ She could hear that he was proud of himself, sure as hell he was the one to choose.

‘’Are you telling me, that this gal here can drop a 200 and something fat motherfucker to the ground, and you didn’t introduce her to me yet?’’ Rea felt the familiarity of that voice but couldn’t place where from. At that moment the guy tried to get up and escape the arm lock, only for her to turn a little bit more the arm and made him cry out.

‘’Let go of me you bitch!!!’’

‘’Woo woo woo, what kind of gentleman are you, talking to a woman like that?’’

‘’He is a pussy, he tried to punch her in the face.’’ Oh fuck, she couldn’t stay put like she asked for once? A guffaw startles her from the guy behind her and she closes her eyes wishing for this to be over and go to sleep.

‘’Oh I bet you are Mey, I know now why you have Simon wrapped in your little finger.’’ That makes the girl giggle and Simon grunt. ‘’You can let go of him, Francis won’t lift a fucking pussy finger. Am I right Francis?’’ his tone was dark and a warning lingering in the phrase.

‘’Yes, sir. You are right Sir.’’

‘’Hope you have your pee pee pants on, cause I’m not done with you. TAKE HIM TO A CELL! WE DON’T TOLERATE VIOLENCE AGAINST WOMEN HERE!!’’ two guys rush to take him from her and Rea watches how they drag him out of the main floor. Mey attach herself to Rea’s hip in an instant and she caresses her hair.

Neither of them expect what they find when she turns to confront the leader of the Saviors. Stock still and with wide eyes, hazel meets brown… everyone fades away around them.


	7. Chapter 7

** Before **

Sun filtering through eyelids, warming her up on the morning chill, sleep taking her under once more, and the mumbles around her start to fade.

‘’Rough night bitch!?’’ here comes the team…voices startle her of her slumber and she groans and cover her face with an arm. ‘’Ooooh someone had fun last night!’’ more of the girls were surrounding her prodding her about the night before.

‘’Fuck off you motherfuckers’’ didn’t have strength to insult no one at this hour. The alcohol from the night before was making her head pound, she hadn’t sleep more than a few hours, wondering on the situation she found herself with her brothers friend, and teacher and older guy… who would have thought about this a few weeks back? She doesn’t date, not because she is anti dating, but the opportunity hadn’t presented itself and honestly, she wasn’t looking too hard.

‘’ Seems like Rea had a hard night, was it someone we know?’’ One of her friends was always asking and wondering about her sexual life, something that always disappointed her, but that didn’t stop her for bothering her all the time. Every girl starts laughing at her expense, and the only thing in her head is how is she supposed to run in a few minutes?

‘’I didn’t fuck anyone okay? I’m just drunk.’’ Stop talking please…

‘’Wow with that filthy mouth you say Mommy?’’ deep chuckle follows the question and makes Rea go rigid in her lunging state. Sitting up and looking with hooded eyes to the tall shadow covering the sun, she finally covers her face with both hands to block his smirking face from view.

‘’Fuc….forgive me, Coach.’’ She almost slips up in front of everybody, he notices, his shit eating grin gives him away.

‘’Come on, start to sweat that alcohol off your system.’’ He laughs with everyone and pats her in the head. ‘’5 laps with change of intensity! Let’s go!’’

* * *

After a good sweat, the alcohol had left her body somewhat and she could put her head in the game. Being useful for the practice and not just a cone that everyone step around. Finishing the training, she is exhaust. Craving a shower and her bed for the rest of the day.

‘’Andrea? Are you good with names? Can you help me check the list of students?’’ Lifting an eyebrow she wonders what does he really wants to talk about, and her nerves start going crazy. Her body is trembling with anxiety and her heartbeat sounds like tiny drums in her ears.

Skin prickling, hands sweating and heart thudding, she follows her new Coach to his office. This is wrong, shouldn’t be happening, maybe this is what he wants to talk about. For Christ sake, she remembered last night that Negan is married, something that hasn’t crossed her mind at all before. True, she barely saw her, the wife usually has to work when the group is partying and it was really better for her situation. But, she did meet her a few times. Lucille was a nice woman, seems to be, when they came together to the reunions, usually instantly go they separates ways and each of them talk to their group of people. Seems more a friends relationship than a marriage. She wasn’t one to judge, even less now in her situation. Guilt override her yesterday, making her head spin and analyse it. Clearly, it was a delicate moment in time, where each decision could be the downright way to disaster. What is wrong or right? What amount of touching is considered cheating? Who was at fault? Both or neither? All of this questions were the reason why her night sucked ass.

‘’Rea? You there?’’ a disarming little smile decorate his face while waiting an answer.

‘’Sorry, barely slept last night, and I’m sure as fuck ready for my bed now.’’ She sits in one of the chairs and put her feet up in the desk, not minding anything else. He observes and leans right next to them.

‘’I actually wanted to ask how are you finding the training. Hear that last year was a lost one for the team.’’ It surprises her that he wants her opinion, he seems so sure of himself in everything he does.

‘’Yeah, it going good so far, much more work that all last year together. The team seems happy really, they are talking about it all day’’ This accomplishes a curios look to take over his face.

‘’Really? Thought they were going to hate my guts for making them sweat’’ sharing a chuckle she finds herself brave enough to tease him. Something new she feels like doing. Lots of those lately.

‘’Yeah, that and how they could jump in your pants, even a few teachers.’’ She waggles her eyebrows and nudges him on the side with her foot.

‘’Oh yeah? And you? Taking part on this little dirty gossip?’’ the look on his eyes tells her that he knows, he know she would be the first to jump him.

‘’Sorry coach, but it actually disgusts me a little’’ she laughs at the playful offended look he gives her. She stands up, ready to head home, her muscles were getting cold and she plans on being asleep as soon as that happens. Suddenly the usual shyness creeps on her and she needs to escape. ‘’Mmm, I’m gonna go. So…see you next week.’’

She leans to kiss him on the cheek, and finds herself lingering cheek to cheek, feeling his hands resting on her hip and arm, giving barely there caresses that made her chest constrict and her breath leave her body all at once. Negan stays stock still, but for his face that moves intimately over hers. She can feel his breath on the shell of her ear. Her hand that somehow found its own way to his abdomen, push apart their bodies and intense stares are shared. A thunderous noise just outside the door made both of them jump, the moment over. ‘’I better go.’’ As she turns she hears him sigh.

* * *

‘’What should I do?’’ she was moaning to her best friend, John, about all that was going on her mind. Currently sprawled on his bed with a pillow on her face, she spilled all that has happened this last few weeks to him. Years of friendship, one of her only friends near her age.

‘’Well, it’s what you want to do really. I’m the first one to say that this is weird as shit, but if you feel it, just go for it.’’

‘’Just forget he is one of my brothers best friends? Or that he is married?’’ her voice muffled makes him giggle.

‘’Or that you are a grave thief?’’ that made her threw the pillow to his face, and trying to kick him. ‘’oow ow fuck!’’

‘’Is really fucked up right? But really, is just something so hard to resist, it is screwing with my head, all this fogginess take place and I don’t think, just find myself in this situation over and over.’’

‘’Look, I’ve never been in the situation of wanting to screw an old man. But give this time, and see what’s really going on.’’ He steps away making it seem casual, but she knew it was to get out of harm way. ‘’Even though he is a fucking creepy shrivelled dick pinning on his friend little sister’’

She ponder on this, it’s kind of a betrayal towards her brother. But one can’t really decide whom they’ll feel attraction for. The only thing to do is resist temptation. And honesty, she didn’t want to. It was exciting, all this secrecy, the prohibit affair, the innocent touches that just them knew carry more weight than everyone sees. That now he is her Coach is even more exciting and the fact that he is hot as all hell doesn’t hurt. Does she really want lust reining her actions? Passion grows stronger, making her shiver in anticipation each time.

Days later she lays her eyes on him again. And finally admits that those dimples are her one way ticket to be Hell’s bitch.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the last chapter was a little short, i wanted to post faster this time. Hope you enjoy this one ;) Would love to hear about what you think so far. Cheers!

**Before**

It’s been a few weeks since she decided to give it a go and not over think everything too much. Guilt usually comes forwards at certain hours of the night, but she usually swipes it back under the rug, she is not really the person responsible for that marriage, it’s not up to her. Everything continues as it is, with this little wicked game they play, being at school, or at get together with friends. The brushing against each other on “accident”, the longing of their fingers that spend a few seconds more than necessary connected in an electric touch, the craving of being, in any way, connected. It turns out to be very frustrating, having something so close but yet so far. Nothing changes, she was driving herself crazy, every time the anticipation made her tremble and it seems her heart has a preset of tachycardia for this situations. Sometimes she thinks if it really worth gaining a cardiac problem.

* * *

Laughter lingers in the wind. Teeth reflecting sunlight out of the big smiles on people faces. Friends celebrating friendship. Eyes flicker to peek at the garden door. He isn’t here yet. Anticipation to discover if he’ll come alone or not. Everyone is gathered to have a barbecue and share part of the weekend together. It is a custom they have, beer, food, laughs… a perfect day.

She was lunging against a column, beer in her hand, observing the people and barely participation in the conversation in front of her when she feels a hand sneaking its way onto her lower back. A trembling sigh escapes from her slightly parted lips. Looking up she founds the reason of her sleepless nights smiling down to her. He gives her a sideways hug in greeting and then greets the rest of the people in his usual cocky/funny man entertainer manner that is uniquely his. He is wearing black jeans and a form fitting black t-shirt, it was going to be a problem to concentrate.

Time only seem to prove just that as Rea could barely control her eyes to wander to inappropriate sectors of that man, hand in hand with her salivary glands. To find a distraction she talks with every person available out of sight of Negan, and the host, another of the guys from forever, asks her if she doesn’t mind prepping the salad. “Yes please!” If he finds her overexcited about putting together a salad he doesn’t comment, with the answer being a raise eyebrow, she knows to take it down a notch. Finally out of sight an alone for a while, Rea place both hands on the counter with her head down. How does someone affects her so much? She hasn’t even touched him in any sexual way! Things for now were totally vanilla and already scorch her blood, she wonders if it was physically possible to evaporate when things get further.

Calming down a bit, she concentrates on her current task. Usually the salad part it’s on her, being the one that doesn’t eat meat, they assume she wants to make the salad every time. By the time she has one of the two salads prepared and a bottle of beer down on her stomach, she can feel that someone enters the kitchen. She won’t be the one opening a conversation, there are some people here that are occasional partners to friends, that would be gone by the next barbecue.

Suddenly her composed mind slips away and her whole body goes rigid. Warm envelopes her from behind and two arms sneak around her waist. The itchy sensation of a barely grown beard travels across the side of her neck and rests on her neck. Shivers surprise her across her spine over and over again. Hands grab the counter, knife clattering against the marble. Pressure against her increases with every breath escaping her open mouth. Hairs dance with his deep voice.

‘’Have you been avoiding me?’’ lower lip tracing a path of desire against her feverish skin.

‘’Yes...’’ a breathy reply that extracts a huff of laughter from his chest.

‘’And may I know why is that?’’ one of his hands discretely made its way to her abdomen, while the other keeps her in place. ‘’It’s not nice of you, you’re being naughty’’

‘’It’s not my fault, I can’t look at you’’ at that response he turns her in his arms and puts both hands on her hips again, looking at her in the eyes, questioning what is wrong with a frown.

‘’Why the fuck not?’’ a smirk flourish on Rea’s face seeing how upset he got, thinking that something is actually wrong.

‘’The problem is that I can’t stop drooling over you because you’re hot as fuck today.’’ Well, that shut him up. ‘’Someone can enter any time Negan.’’ After the surprise of the forwardness of the girl in his arms, he lowers his head towards her, not caring about the warning.

‘’Do you have any idea how hard it is to have a semi every time I fucking see you? Do you understand that most of that time I’m working with kids and my dick is half stiff three times a week?’’ if you want forward, ask fucking Negan. Jesus crap. And he hasn’t finished.

‘’Do you know that hiding this from friends is an act of fucking magic?’’ at this point every word makes her burn and he is always a little closer, impossible close. ‘’Don’t matter what you wear, do you feel what you do to me?’’ electricity runs down both of them when he grinds against her core, drawing a deep gasp and a grunt. Her hands fly to his chest, his heart is wild. His lips are resting against her neck, enticing and teasing, when he retreats, black orbs swimming in warmth scans her face. 

This was the bottom, they hit rock bottom, no more innocent touching, since today it would be different, they both can feel it, this line they are crossing… there is no coming back.

Natural, like waves crashing on sand, mouths collide. Both gasp against each other, amazed of the deep and languid pace they automatically set. Melting their desire with the heat of their passion. His fingers slither through her hair, his thumb caressing her cheek. Hers, found their way to bring him closer by his lower back, her cold hands making contact with fire, drawing a shiver. Both chests tight, they withdrew, breathing each other, foreheads connected. It was enough, for now. Now they know, now they understand that this won’t be the last. Small smiles creep into their faces, chuckling at the situation. Words weren’t needed. 

After what feels like a lifetime, but probably just a few minutes, they compose to be presentable for their friends, but still linger, not wanting to break the bubble. Unfortunately, they don’t have a choice. Noises makes Negan take a step sideways, grabbing the beer and pretending to small talk to her, when one of the guys enters the kitchen. Starts to ramble something that neither of them pay any attention. When he grabs some beers and leaves, Negan places a beer in front of her and a hand on her lower back.

‘’Would be difficult to concentrate now.’’ He winks at her and heat color her face rapidly.

‘’It was already, you should go hang out, blend with the guys.’’ Nervous about something else happening and luck not being on their side this time. ‘’I’ll be right out.’’ She smiles and touches his bicep. Sliding her hand to his, and squeezing the fingers. He sighs and nods. Smiles and with a long peck on her cheek, walks away.

Once Negan is out of the door, Rea slumps against the counter and takes both hands to her face. She is astounded that he made a move here, and that she was able to tease him so. What he has admitted was huge, and for her having that kind of effect on someone like him…the bust on her ego was welcome. She doesn’t consider herself an ugly human, and depending on the day, she does as a normal looking girl or pretty girl with some good features but that needs to improve on the weight department a little. She always has been self conscious about it, and even now that she has improved her views on herself still has some issues. So, being the reason that an older guy who sweats good looking is half hard all the time...way to go Rea! Her self-worth is higher than a fucking kite.

* * *

Just finishing up when they yell about lunch being ready, she grabs her beer with her mouth and a salad in each hand.

‘’Well those are the abilities you learn in high school this days.’’ Nick always provides a comment to turn her crimson.

‘’Shut your cunt face’’ everyone knew, that between Nick and her, crap like this happen, and if you get along with the group, you get alone with them foul mouths too. The deep chuckle across the table makes her look.

‘’That’s point for Rea’’ he throws to Nick who huffs.

‘’You just say that so she acts normal in your lessons.’’ Then points to her. ’’You better give him a hard time, if not I would be disappointed’’ everyone laughs at that as she flips him off.

‘’She gives me a hard time alright’’ choking on her beer she throws a tomato to his face. Nobody knows what he is actually saying, and it makes it worse that they laugh. Daggers shoot from her wide eyes, and the attention goes elsewhere. 

* * *

‘’Need a ride home?’’ Nick is offering to take her and she accepts, along with Negan by his side that came the same way so he could drink without inconvenient. Two other guys tag along as they headed to the car. She scoots to the middle of the backseat, looks forward waiting with her forehead pressed in front seat. Two bodies sandwich her there, and when she looks, one is him. He looks with hooded eyes and a smile. Contorting his body to take his jacket off, that would be easier out of the car, he places it on his lap and leans back.

The car pulls off, and she bits her lips, after today, feeling him press up all against her is kind of where she wants him 24/7. His breath picks up, and she looks with a frown, asking with her eyes. Instead her answer came in the form of a hand creeping along her thigh, breath catching, she looks and he is the most chill motherf…he holds tight, caress, it’s nothing over sexual, but she can’t help feeling a ticklish sensation where she wants him more. This is wrong, their friends are right here, in a fucking car. Why is he doing this? For the excitement is a good guess. The adventurer in her takes a leap of faith that no one would notice, and place her own hand just up his knee. His demeanour changes immediately and he starts to breathe deeply through his nose. She watches in wonder, how she can affect him so much is a new experience for her. An open door is in front of here, a door that leads to a slightly vulnerable, putty in her hands Negan. And her little devil is grinning. Closing his eyes, he is not so chill now. She is not so forward yet to get her hand all the way up his leg, but it seems that the teasing nature of this is doing all the same to him. But all this exploration, sadly, comes to a quick end when Nick starts pulling over on her house.

Getting out of the car, she says goodbyes, and steps out next to 'The Problem' in a human package. Looks up and sees dilated pupils boring into hers. They hug, nothing out of the ordinary to do, and then he leans to kiss her cheek. She places her palm on his, and turns her face slightly to catch the corner of his mouth. The smile it brings is sunshine.

She crosses the driveway and waves goodnight, running up her stairs trying to be quiet, she launches herself to her bed, burying her head onto the pillow and releasing a girly shriek. She can’t believe this day, she remembers the details while she puts on her jammies and crawl under the covers, her cell is lighting up and she stretches to see it…

N: ’’You are gonna be the death of me. Goodnight xx’’


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Times are crazy lately, things are getting chaotic and free time is rare. Hope that you all like this, let me know! Don't be shy and leave a review to know how are you feeling about the road this fic is taking. Enjoy

_Neither of them expect what they find when she turns to confront the leader of the Saviors. Stock still and with wide eyes, hazel meets brown… everyone fades away around them._

It seems like hours went by, but it was minutes. Even though a multitude of people were waiting for some reaction or the conclusion of the entertainment they received, nobody moves a muscle. Eyes were planted on the new girl, few of them had seen her before now. Their leader, who everyone knows is a narcissistic man who loves to hear his own voice way more than normal, is silent as a tomb. Face blank. And suddenly Simon steps forward breaking they line of sight, and air enters their lungs once again.

‘’You okay there, ninja?’’ blinking the fogginess in her mind, telling herself that her mind is playing tricks, she looks up and frowns.

‘’What?’’ she tries again to look at the man, but a moustache is on her way. ‘’Told you to stay put.’’ Her voice doesn’t carry anger, she knows the girl, that’s why she calls her a cub, her curiosity always makes her little feet take her toward trouble.

‘’Sorry…’’those big eyes…crap.

‘‘Excuse me for interrupting this sweet fucking family reunion. But there’s shit to do. EVERYONE GET BACK TO WORK! SHOW’S OVER!’’ the low thundering voice makes Rea jump. She notices the man doesn’t look anywhere near her, but his jaw is clenched. He starts walking the same way they took the blond guy, everyone moving out of his way and forming a path. His head was high, his baseball bat on his shoulder. ‘’Simon!! Let’s remind that scumbag the rules again!’’

Simon looks at her, nods and tells her he would come to her room later to catch up better on what happened. She is still out of sorts, so she just blinks and watches him ruffle Mey’s hair. It is impossible, this guy seems to be him, but he was slimmer, more grays and whites decorate his face, and a sharpness was present in everything he does…this couldn’t be him. She was denying the possibility for now, she’ll ask Simon. But now she remembers, he has never said the leaders’ name. He was just Boss.

‘’I’m hungry aunty, can we go eat?’’ a little hand grabs hers, and her responsibility becomes the centre of her attention. Maybe filling her stomach will make her forget for a while.

‘’Sure thing cub.’’ They start trying to find their way to the dining hall they saw earlier. There were a few people there, but it seems everyone was still at work. Tonight was soup and slice of bread. Eating slowly was the best way to make the girl think she has a full stomach on the road. Now is the same, the portion is not big, and she watches her devour the food, seems all those days being sick brought her appetite back tenfold. She waits and slides her bread to her, watching her eyes go wide and a smile appear while she chews, letting a piece of bread fall of her mouth. That grants a laugh.

‘’Close your mouth! You monster!!’’ Once finished, they start heading to their room, tired of being around all day, the people didn’t help. Being social again was harder than she though. And there was the leader still nagging at the back of her head. Surely if it was him, he would recognise her, right? But she can’t be sure either. Now she is thin, muscular, with short hair and probably still dirt in her face. Probably tonight was a good time to scrub both of them clean. Simon was vague when he signalled the lockers for the women. So they asked, if the old lady they talked to was right, there should be clean clothes in their room and a towel. For her, a pair of tights and a big black shirt and for Mey apparently the only small sweatpants they could find, that probably would fall off of her. Making a mental note to thank Simon for this, they go on their search for the right place. No one in there, lucky shot.

The tremble that went through Rea when the water starts to warm up, almost took her to the ground.

‘’Oh my god!! It’s warm!!’’ she laughs, nothing else to do. Mey runs to her and starts taking her t-shirt throwing it on the ground and she finds the same eagerness to follow through.

‘’3…2…1… Go!’’ laughter and groans of pleasure can be heard. ‘’I can’t believe this! Do you even remember a hot shower?’’

‘’I don’t know, I think not. I remember the bath. Love them’’ Rea feels tears coming to her eyes, glad that Mey is living this moment. It’s so hard raising a kid out there, with the cold. Having to make her clean up with cold water. Or warming some if they can. This was way too easy, just turn the tap, and magic happens. They hear people entering the lockers and start other showers. Once finished she wraps herself in the towel they gave her and changes quickly, wrapping Mey next. Her little cheeks have a healthy pink color that only the cold usually brings, this is a good change.

* * *

A knock on the door makes Mey gasp and get down of the bed she was jumping in. Rea laughs at her, like if anybody can tell her off other than her. She stands up and goes to answer. Just like she thought, Simon is on the other side. Stepping aside she lets him in.

‘’Oh I found you found the showers!’’ He’s grinning at them from the chair. ‘’How was the hot water?’’

‘’Are you kidding? You didn’t tell us about that! Thanks for the clothes and everything by the way.’’

‘’Well, some things are better if they surprise you. So…I want to ask a few things before telling you what I have to tell you. Okay?’’ He loses the smile and his brows furrow. ‘’I need you to understand that I’m a nice motherfuc…person’’ His eyes flick to Mey at the bed, who grins and then giggles.

‘’Don’t worry about it, she swears like a sailor sometimes.’’ At that she throws the cushion at Rea’s head. ‘’What? It’s true!!’’

‘’You taught me!!’’ Simon was chuckling and touching his moustache to make it even.

‘’Well, I know that you stand up for yourself and got a way to tell it. But that could land you in trouble around here. Things inside are different, you respect the Saviors, you don’t mess around like that blond fucker you handled back there.’’ At this he looks down and then meets her eyes. ‘’And most certainly you respect the crap out of the boss. You don’t answer back, you don’t sass, you show respect, cause if not, you end up like that fucker or worse.’’

Wow, she thinks about the guy from earlier and a goose bump spreads across her body. Is he that dangerous? The question nagging at her is the same, is him?

‘’So what he says go? Nobody has a chance to have an opinion?’’ it seems kind of a jerk move.

‘’It is how things work. Otherwise everyone decides and chaos occur, it happened before, this way is the only way people stay in line.’’ He seems pretty sure about it, like he was here for a long time to watch everything fall before rise up again. ‘’I brought you here, and gave you a treatment nobody has. Just in exchange of behaving. So…now I need you to behave. The boss wants to meet you properly.’’ Rea breath catches at that, all the anxiety she pushed to the back of her head to take care of Mey rushes back and makes her dizzy.

‘’But..but now? Right now? Why?’’

‘’Because you impressed the hell outta him. That’s why!’’ he laughs clapping his hand over his knees. ‘’I’ve told him about you, and that I vouched for you to be where you are, that is better than most. He seems to accept that because I´ve never done this before. If you don’t seem grateful I’m sure as hell he won’t like that.’’

‘’Of course I’m grateful, but why I have to meet him in person? Does anybody?’’

‘’No. They don’t. But in your first day you smashed a giant into the ground.’’ He says raising an eyebrow.

‘’Fuck sake. Okay, okay, crap. Let’s go then.’’ She motions to Mey to stand up. To which Simon shakes his hands standing up too.

‘’Just you, ninja. Don’t think is a good idea…’’

‘’She is coming, if not, I’ll stay right here.’’

‘’Ugh! Okay, as you wish’’ Rolling his eyes he steps out of the room and starts leading both to their leader. Rea’s legs were shaking, a cold sweat developing on the back of her neck. She grabs Mey’s hands and squeezes to try and calm a bit. She watches Fuckstache turn on his heels with a great smile and open arms.

‘’Here we are!! Let’s meet the Boss!’’

Deep breath in, double black doors opening, the only thing she can see with Simon in front of her, is a living room, couches next to a pair of dusty windows with black long curtains. The room looks cosy, more than anything she has seen in years. Simon steps in, Mey at his side, not one care in the world, like she had known him all her life. The tall man from before was with his back to us, a white t-shirt, grey jeans, casual ‘just got back from work’ look. It looks like a different person from the one they meet downstairs. Here his posture was more relaxed than when giving commands. He leans backwards and takes a look to Simon and then Mey, he chuckles and continues arranging whatever it is he is doing.

‘’Oh oh is the little bad-ass and uncle Stache!’’ he turns again with two glasses of juice in his hands, handing one to Mey and drinking from the other. ‘’Come on girl, fresh orange juice! Delight on it!’’ And she did. Maybe for the first time.

‘’Here they are, as you asked boss.’’ Rea was still partially hiding behind Simon, not ready to confront reality.

‘’I can see that, Goodnight Simon’’ he was kicking him out, Simon was a little taken aback, after all, he was the one to get them in here, accommodate them and everything, but, this should have been obvious, once he takes interest in something… So, nodding he turns around and watches Rea nervous expression. He winks and claps her on the shoulder when he passes, closing the door behind him. Silence. Her eyes stay down, looking at her boots. She sees Meys feet dangling from the bed where she sat to drinking her juice. And then a pair of bigger boots stand across from hers, tentative to be there.

‘’I don’t know if my head is screwing with me…Rea…It’s that you?’’ the gruffness and emotion in that voice was something new and at the same time something she had missed so much over the years. A gasp escaped from deep in her body, and she meets his eyes. There they were, more tired, more haunted, harsher, but they were his.

Her wavering hand reaches to his scrub, the same she remembers, just with a few more spots of white and grey. And his body turns to mush. A sob makes it way out of her mouth, a sigh from his. And they are back again in each other’s arms. A tight embrace, years of suffering, of loneliness, of hopelessness trying to pour out of their bodies that once again found each other. This reminds them both to better times, simpler ones in some ways. The worries they had before all went down seems banal now.

‘’I didn’t believe it was you, I just had convince myself…I couldn’t..I couldn’t..’’ voice muffled against his chest was barely heard.

‘’I guess we both changed. I didn’t want to get my hopes up’’ he tightens his arms and then separates a bit to focus on her face. ‘’what are the chances?’’ huffing and caressing her skin with his breath. Suddenly Rea remembers the witness of this reunion.

‘’Oh!’’ she steps back, and the cold that comes with the lack of his body chills her bones. ‘’This one here is Mey. My niece.’’ His eyes travel from one to the other. Asking in silence. She shakes her head, and clears her throat. ‘’She is nine now.’’

‘’Hey you, I’m Negan. It looks you’re going to be a tough little asset here, ordering my men around. What do you think?’’ she laughs and nods. She forgets what he used to do, moments like this makes her remember. Probably nobody knows about his soft spot for kids.

‘’Like I do with Simon?’’ that tears a laugh from the adults. ‘’That’s what she says!’’

‘’Just like that, do you mind if I speak with your aunty for moment?’’ when they have the okay from their chaperone, they take a seat in the same couch. Negan leans his body towards hers. But doesn’t touch her again.

‘’I can’t fucking believe this…when you turned around earlier, you almost gave me a fucking heart attack. Toying with that big motherfucker like he was made of cotton. Look at you, all bad-ass in charge of the people.’’ She knew that joking was his way to cope with strong emotions, she was the same.

‘’I didn’t know what to think. Just set my mind on the idea that my luck was for your doppelganger to ruin this place.’’ She touches his beard again, and smiles. ’’You certainly had gotten grey, old man.’’ He pokes her on the ribs and she laughs.

‘’God, it’s been too long…what about…you were out there all alone?’’ her eyes are sad, and she looks at Mey walking around the room with her juice. ‘’That’s a yes, you did a good job with that one. Tough as fuck.’’

‘’That answers me that no one is here…fuck, I was hoping…it was hell. With a kid out there…’’ she closes her eyes and remembers almost losing Mey just couple of days before. ‘’If Fuckstage wouldn’t have ambushed me, and brought me here…I...she wouldn’t…I’m not sure I could get through that, not her.’’ Her heart starts to pound, her hands were shaking and it seems that the reality of almost losing Mey just settle in her brain. His hands find hers to get her closer to his side.

‘’Yeah, he told me what you did out there. I’m glad you impressed him. He can be a shitty psycho when he wants. I was actually fucking surprised all the way to my balls and back when he vouched for you.’’ that cheers her up a bit and she return the affection of his hands caressing over her skin.

‘’I was too, I’m pretty sure is all for Mey. That’s when he changed, he went from full psycho to Uncle Fuckstache in a second. I almost shit my pants.’’ Suddenly the atmosphere changed and she felt that what would come out of his mouth next, is something important for him.

‘’Look, I need you to know something. I have a reputation here, of being a mean motherfucker, which I am. But if I’m not, chaos will reign. I got nothing to lose, people can’t hurt me, because they know what follows…but, if they find about us knowing each other from before, they could make you a way to get to me. I won’t allow that.’’

‘’Okaay, so…we just ignore each other?’’ at that he grips her hands harder, shaking his head.

‘’No fucking way! I just need you to keep this between us. No confiding in anybody. You never know who might be listening. Not even Simon.’’ She understands that leverage like that to someone in charge is just dangerous for her and Mey, so she doesn’t complain.

‘’I understand. You would have thought that with a fucking apocalypse we wouldn’t need to keep hiding.’’ It was intended humor but carried a lot of encountered feelings.

‘’Trust me on this, it’s better for you both.’’ The sky was dark, time flew away and a girl was falling asleep at the end of the bed.

‘’I better go, shouldn’t spend too much time here. And…’’ She points to Mey and he chuckles. Rea goes to place her little arms around her neck. ‘’Come on, baby’’ when she stands up, almost all of her is hidden by the girl deep in slumber already. ‘’Goodnight boss.’’ She goes for the door he opens for her.

Tonight neither of them sleeps.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10!! Thank you to the ones still reading, thank you to the ones that leave a review, and Hits and etc. Hope you like this and let me know what you think. It would be great. Let's see what happens after that first kiss in the kitchen!

**Before**

The first game of the season was just a few hours away, that morning Rea woke up excited and a little anxious. They had trained hard the last couple of weeks, the team loves Coach Negan even though he makes them sweat their asses off. They were working better with each other and that made them tighter on the court, unity was essential. Their performance was getting better, they did a lot of physical training as well. She started to control her brain better and once she starts training, the coach was the coach, just a few glances in between don’t hurt, right? Once the bell tells them the class is over, well, that’s another history.

Getting up of the bed and heading to the bathroom with a little bounce on her step she washes her face and looks at the group chat she has with the team, everyone was already up and getting ready to head out, this time they were visitors at a school half an hour out of town. Her mom was taking her and staying to watch the game. While having a powerful breakfast to bust her energy, her phone vibrates.

_N: ‘Morning girl, how did you wake up?’’_ A smile makes its way to her face, they were getting along great lately, beside the steamy session in the kitchen a few weeks back, they were back to the foreplay before that. But they found themselves usually texting without any excuse to do it.

_R: ‘With a fucking smile on my face. We’re gonna kick ass today Coach ;)’_ It seems gets off on being called Coach, so she takes advantage of it.

_N:’ Fucking hope so, I’ll expect no disappointments from you today.’_ Neither does she, that’s one of the things that gets her mad, failing when she knows she can.

_R:’What do I get in exchange if I don’t disappoint?’_ she couldn’t let the opportunity to tease him go away. A few minutes of wait later and she gets a better answer that she expected.

_N:’Well, you’ll get a nice little beer in celebration with your Coach. ;)’_ they have never went out by themselves. This was forward for him, one thing was being alone for a while in a reunion but totally alone, that’s new. If she didn’t hurry up and keep looking into space with a weird as shit smile on her face, she will be late. So texting back that she takes his word, she grabs her gear and join her mom at the door.

* * *

‘’How are you darling?’’ my mom was hugging Negan and catching up. This was awkward. ‘’Hey they don’t pay you enough to buy a pair of pants that fit right?’’ choking with her own breath Rea laughs and looks at Negan up and down. When she sees why her mom is saying that, she admits she has a point. His sweat pants were tight as fuck, leaving very little to the imagination. Fuck.

‘’You don’t have any filter do you? It’s the trend now, sod off!’’ he throws a look at you and winks. Her mom knows him since forever, and it’s true, she has no filter with anyone. Always taking the piss out of everyone.

‘’If you say so. I’ll go and grab a seat, break a leg.’’ She pats Rea on the back and heads off. Leaving them alone, none of the girls have arrived yet.

‘’What do you think about the pants? You see something you like?’’

‘’Well I wouldn’t really know now, would I?’’ smirking as his eyes grow darker. He starts advancing with a hand on his bulge and whispers once in front of her.

‘’I can’t wait for you to find out then.’’ He grunts, and steps back. Two second later she knows why, a group of the girls make their way to them.

The game went great, Negan hoarse voice screaming instructions and praises every once in a while. In the time out everyone was smiling and Negan was glad they were working so hard.

‘’Good fucking job ladies. Keep it up and we’ll beat some ass in the second half. Don’t start relaxing now, this is not over!’’

Finally after the second half, they still had the advantage, no way to turn it around for the adversary, and Rea was happy. It’s an amazing feeling to accomplish something like this, after all the crap their team went through last year. They celebrate on the court and head to their coach again for an after game pep talk. Everyone starts to head back and her mom catches up to her, hugging her and congratulating the girls passing by.

‘’Hey, you mind grabbing a ride with Negan? I have to make a few things before going home and should be heading back now, I see you didn’t even changed.’’ Gift me in a silver platter if you must, mom. ‘’That’s okay with you Negan?’’

‘’Sure as shit, no problem’’ he was standing right behind her and it scares the crap out of her.

‘’Fuck!’’ clutching her heart she turns halfway towards him.

‘’Shh look how you speak to your teachers’’ Laughing at her expense she goes her way leaving her daughter with her “teacher”. She has no idea the opportunity she opened up.

‘’Seems like it’s just you and me. What do you say to that beer?’’

‘’Let me change at least, my tits are sweating.’’ He looks down at that and licks his bottom lip. ‘’Gross. I’ll be right back.’’ She left him there chuckling. There was a shower in the locker, so she hops in for a quick rinse and changes into a pair of ripped jeans and a tank top that shows a healthy amount of cleavage, putting on a fake leather jacket she brought in case of a chill.

After a good day, her confidence was high, and when she sees Negan waiting with his back to her, she silently steps near him and after checking if no one was around, she grabs one of his ass cheeks and caress it with purpose. He has a great ass, firm and round, it looks edible. He tenses and looks sideways to her grinning face.

‘’You took a shower and didn’t invited me?’’ with her hand still is resting on his ass, she can’t help but blush. Letting go, she takes good hold of her rucksack to demonstrate she is ready. There were just a few people wondering about as they walk to the truck. ‘’So, bet you’re hungry, and as you were absolutely great today I’ll treat you to lunch.’’ They climb into the truck and she nervously plays with the seat belt.

‘’You really think so?’’ her shyness always comes up front when someone praises her.

‘’Of course I do, I don’t say anything that I don’t mean.’’ He looks at her confirming that, placing a hand on her thigh. She looks down and smiles, grasping his hand tightly for a moment and letting go. His hand retreats to the wheel and they head out.

* * *

‘’Totally screwed, I couldn’t stay there anymore. He just observed the class without saying anything. The kids and I had an agreement to shut the fuck up about me cursing.’’ Rea’s stomach hurts of laughing so much. She was used to laugh because of Negan. He was a funny guy, on their group of friend he was the funniest, always making people crack. Now having his sole attention was the same.

‘’I’ve been wondering how you control yourself so much in class, knowing you in a normal environment.’’

‘’I don’t have a choice do I? When they know me better I can arrange a deal there too.’’ He winks and keeps eating the slice of pizza on his plate.

‘’I’m sure you could do that now, they would do anything for the hot teacher.’’ At that comment a shark-like smile appears on his face. He looks like Bruce of finding Nemo. It makes her squirm on her seat.

‘’Oh, you think I’m a hot teacher? Tell me about it, you won’t get detention…’’ Wiggling his well defined eyebrows. ‘’…Unless you want to.’’

‘’Shut your face!’’ she throws a napkin at him and they both laugh.

‘’Do you get off on throwing shit at my face, honey?’’ his tongue makes a parade across his teeth. And that and the few beers they sneaked for her let her courage roar.

‘’I think I would cum if only I could throw a fist at your face, sugar.’’ That totally shakes his composure. And surprise the hell out of both of them. She has a foul mouth but she is not used to freeing her mind and talk like that to anyone. Still has a few steps up the ladder of getting over shyness.

‘’Damn…’’ one of his hands went to his lap and accommodates himself. ‘’I think I’ll need a moment to head back’’

‘’So…’’ she was trying to diffuse the sexual tension in any way possible, so the first though that comes to her mind it’s, figuratively, thrown up at the table. ‘’what is this, I mean, what are we doing?’’ gulping down the last of her beer, she looks up at him. Trying to figure him up. He looks calm.

‘’We’re celebrating a win.’’ He smiles and leans back on the seat. Sighing, his head does a little shake and then looks again. ‘’I don’t know. We are enjoying each other company, I guess. I don’t know Rea…you’re fucking magnetic. I know it’s not just me here feeling the connection.’’

‘’I know, it´s difficult to concentrate around you. And yes, I feel that too. But…this is wrong.’’ She’s constantly biting her bottom lip, and he is concentrating in that for the moment, his eyes going darker.

‘’If it’s so wrong, why does it feel so good?’’ his leg presses against hers. And his foot starts caressing her slowly. Her body electrifies ‘’I don’t know what is happening. This never happened to me before, and is fucking hard behaving myself around you.’’

‘’Well, I can notice it is hard’’ mischief spread on her eyes and he felt a tight coil squeezing his ribs. ‘’Now being serious, I understand, but at the same time I feel guilt each night. You’re my brother’s best friend, it’s like, out of limits or some shit.’’ Their hands gravitated towards each other across the table and slightly smaller fingers slide through longer and sturdy ones.

‘’Yeah, you tell me? You are like, number one rule of out of limits, fuck’’ he looks to their hands, and scratches his jaw with the other.

‘’Are you…are you still, you know…I haven’t see her in a while.’’ She didn’t want to say her name, not now, not ever. But she hadn’t seen Lucille for a while and didn’t usually talks to him about his private life. Now she is in it.

‘’Yes.’’ Despite knowing he probably wasn’t single for some kind of act of magic, she had hoped she could subtract one factor to the list of guilty shit to go over at night. ‘’Let’s just ride along this…whatever this is. I really like being around you, lets just be.’’

‘’Can I bring you anything else, lovebirds?’’ The waiter is standing there, with an expecting smile. Their bubble exploded and they disconnected hands, legs and eyes.

‘’No, thank you.’’

* * *

She’s walking to the truck after a quick run to the toilet while Negan pays. She was distracted with everything that happened that day. It was already 4 pm and she decides to let her mom know where she is. He is somewhat right, if they let this go in the direction it naturally goes, then so be it, and forget the guilt, it would be amazing. But some things return to you at night. In other hand, her best friend, John, was probably right too. They should fuck each other and stop playing around, getting everything out of their system. If only this could be a one night stand, it would simplify everything. But you don’t usually keep seeing your one night stand more than three times a week, right?

Strong arms circle her from the behind, a firm body envelopes her. Each muscle moving under that tight fitting outfit he wears. One arm under her boobs, the other just above. She feels surrounded by fire. Her back arches, and she feels him, all of him. He grunts in her ear.

‘’How does something that is fucking wrong feels like this? I’ll gladly go the fuck to hell, baby.’’ He bites her neck, his thumb is teasing the underside of her boob, eliciting a moan. He takes the couple of steps to the truck before turning her around, pressing her to it. ‘’Are you really a demon? Making me sin?’’ he chuckles at his absurd words. His playful side mixed with his horny one makes her shudder and wish that her panties could magically disappear.

‘’I’ll fucking following you down there.’’ After that, it was lust. She threads her hands in his hair and draws him in forcefully to ravish his mouth. His gasp leaves an entrance for her tongue. His groans are so deep that are more like a vibration than a sound. Hips moving on their own accord trying to alleviate some tension. Her soft lips go to his neck and nips at it, seeking there, seeking for spots that makes him melt.

‘’Fucking Christ, keep doing that and I’m blowing my load in 2 minutes.’’ She laughs as he steps away, putting a stop to this very public act of dry humping each other.

‘’Let’s ride this shit together okay?’’

‘’Absofuckinglutely, lets ride the crap out of it!’’ and with another kiss, they seal the deal. 


	11. Chapter 11

The routine for the last few weeks was the same, wake up, breakfast, give attention to Mey, lunch, take Mey to the ‘School’ some of the ladies run, taking her shift, dinner with Mey and usually Simon, bed.

Simon and Rea were developing a good friendship, she starts to think that she really can rely on him, and he seems to appreciate having someone trusting him instead of fearing him. Well, other than Negan, who trust him enough to be his second in command. He needed a friend to talk shit with, tell stories and just have a drink, which he would sneak to her room some nights after dinner. Mey like him, really like him and mess with him too. She would nag him with everything and he doesn’t seem to mind. Tache, as they start to call him, usually was busy, but always found a couple of minutes to check on Mey. Every time he stops by on her shift or at public space, Negan seem to appear going to the yard or up to the rooms and call him over, he would lock eyes with Rea and raise an eyebrow, like asking what the fuck was happening with Tache. The secret was still that, a secret. She had to talk with Mey telling her that by no means she should tell anyone that Negan knew her. She didn’t seem to care whatsoever so she was relaxed about it. Simon told her that in a few days, he would have to go to collect and take care of business in an outpost. To which she reacts as expected, surprised that they were handling even more people than in Sanctuary.

‘’How many fucking outposts do you have?’’ they were currently on her room, Mey drawing with pencils Tache got for her and they were sharing a beer, one of the greatest thing that this place have. Cold beer. Mind you, just the higher ranks get access to that kind of stuff.

‘’I can’t tell you that sugar, the boss don’t like people getting into business. He prefers that what happens outside of the Sanctuary stays out of the Sanctuary. Only a few saviours get details.’’

‘’Ugh we don’t get to know anything? I kind of want in to the info.’’

‘’That’s just because you’re nosy. Work your way up to a Savior and you’ll get you gossip.’’ his feet just landed on the chair next to her when a knock on the door make them both frown.

‘’Who is it?!!’’ Rea yelled from the mini couch. The only person to show up here was Simon.

‘’Its Dwight. Open up. I have a message.’’

‘’It’s open!’’ At that the door opens to the lanky guy from the woods. She doesn’t know a lot of people, usually occupied with her niece or work, but this one she remembers. It makes her cringe remembering what she did to him back there.

‘’Oh…I didn’t know you would be here..’’ looking at Simon he scratches his head over that morose face of his. At that, Tache salutes with beer in hand, not a care in the world.

‘’Hey, Dwight is it? Can we forget about the woods? I was just defending mine.’’ He seems surprised that she brought it up and looks at Mey that is asleep on the bed. Nodding he turns back to her again.

‘’Okay, I understand. Negan wants to talk to you.’’ Eyes widening she looks at Tache, and he has a frown on his face.

‘’Mmm, okay. He said why?’’ she should not seem excited about it, he is just the boss.

‘’I didn’t ask’’ okay, that’s how it is.

‘’Probably to know how you are adapting. Being that I brought you in, he may pay more attention that to the common workers.’’ That’s logical, but a first. He has never brought anyone before so how Negan acts is all new. He wouldn’t discard the possibility of him having the hots for Rea after watching her throwing that guy.

‘’Okay, I’ll be there in a minute.’’ Waiting for him to go, but he just looks uncomfortable and stays in the doorway. Rolling her eyes she stands up and looks at Mey. ‘’Mmm you wanna stay or I just lock up from outside?’’

‘’I’ll watch over her, good luck. And remember what I told you.’’ He constantly tells her to watch out how she speaks to the boss, how she looks at the boss. If only he knew…

*Knock knock* ‘’Sir, here is the Patrol you asked for’’

‘’Let her in and fuck off, Dwighty boy!’’ comes from the other side. She has to resist the smile forming on her face. Doing just that she watches as he walks down the hallway. Opening the door she lets herself in, and the sight before her makes her mouth water. Negan is just in sweats with a tight black t-shirt, barefoot and a drink in hand, lounging on the couch, head resting on his hand in what she supposes is a sexy pose to mess with her.

‘’Hey doll, you come here a lot? Haven’t seen you around. Can I buy you a drink?’’ rolling her eyes at the joke she throws herself on the opposite couch and puts her feet on the table.

‘’Sure think, sugar. Make it double.’’ She winks as he chuckles and makes his way to the “bar” on the wall. Returning with a double and sitting right next to her this time.

‘’How have you been, girl? How’s the two of you adapting?’’ he casually rest his arm on the back of the couch. Smooth.

‘’It’s been great, Mey is getting used to kids again, is weird for her. And patrol is a nice job, quiet. Nothing much happens in terms of trouble, so…’’ she shrugs, taking a sip. ‘’Other than crying every time warm water touches me, great’’

‘’Yes, it’s going to be a while to get used to that…I’m sorry I haven’t see you till now, things sometimes are chaotic when winter is around the corner. Trying to get supplies to stockpile, that way we don’t have to send looters so often.’’

‘’Don’t worry, was kinda busy myself.’’ Her mind goes back to the school, and all the food inside. If she goes back she can let Jesus know they weren’t dead by leaving him a note. That could work. ‘’So, with Mey we left in a hurry cause of her sickness, the place we were staying was stocked to the brim with boxes of food…We can go on a run and get everything I couldn’t carry.’’ That caught his attention, and both eyebrows raise in interest.

‘’Are you telling me if I would let you know about this the first time you came here, I wouldn’t have all this fuckers busting my balls till blue with worries about food?’’

‘’Not sure how much it’ll last with so many people, but… maybe a few weeks if we use a good rationing system’’

‘’Few weeks? Are you fucking kidding me? Where is it? I’ll put together a run for tomorrow.’’ He stands up to go grab his walkie, when her words put a stop to his motions.

‘’Only on one condition.’’ Rea stands up and walks to make herself look big, that with Negan’s height was impossible to achieve. Negan smirks and looks down at her waiting for what’s coming next. ‘’I’ll go with you and Mey too, we’ve been here for weeks, she needs to keep training.’’

‘’Why the fuck would you want to go out there again with the girl? No, no way. I wasn’t going either, that’s why I have my Saviours.’’

‘’I understand your position, you’re the boss, you don’t do heavy lifting. Well, even if you don’t want to, I’m going.’’ She turns and head back to the couch, feeling his eyes burning a hole in her back. She knows that playing with his pride will have to be the next step to convince him. She didn’t trust his men yet, she didn’t know what they are capable of, so being with a bunch of useless fuckers wasn’t in her agenda. ‘’I’ll go regardless, but would feel safer with you there, I don’t know your men or if they are capable or a bunch of sissies out there.’’ His face changes when she mentions the comfort he could offer, it gets softer, and he makes his way to the couch.

‘’Are you really motherfucking going either way? And don’t you trust Simon? You two seem fucking cosy with each other, are you into moustaches now?’’ she feels his jealously rising with each question and she just needs to tease him, is too much.

‘’Why, you mind if I am? I trust Simon, but don’t know how the men respond to him. You are the boss. Unless…you want me to bond with him and you stay behind safe and sound in your Sanctuary…’’ at that she drinks the rest of the drink and relaxes her back while she observes his jaw clench and unclench, while he analyses what she said, how much was true and how he would not be seen as a pussy. He holds the walkie to his mouth and glares at her. She smirks.

‘’Simon!! Get me a team and 2 trucks ready to go after breakfast tomorrow. Two drivers , 6 men.’’ It cracks and Simon’s voice can be heard.

‘’Sure thing, boss. Where I’m headed?’’ at that he huffs.

‘’Nowhere, you are staying here. I’m leading the run. Out.’’ Throwing the walkie to the other couch he mutters a curse and then looks over to his companion, who was smiling with a cheeky expression to her face. She played him, and just now he realises it, it’s been a while since she threw this at him.

‘’You little bitch, you had this planned, right?’’ he gets closer to her and places a hand on her knee, squeezing slightly. ‘’Playing me into giving in? It’s been a while, first time I’ll let it slide for old time’s sake.’’ She chuckles and feels the magnetism that all that time ago led them to trouble. Turning her body to face him, their faces are a breath apart.

‘’What would the old bad boss do to me the second time? What kind of punishment do you have in mind, Coach?’’ at that her hand slips over his leg and goes up to his inner thigh. Hearing his breaths getting faster she knows she still gets to him as he to her. After all this time, the attraction is still there. Hi bits his bottom lip and leans even closer. His mouth caressing the shell of her ear.

‘’You’re playing a dangerous game, little girl.’’ She smiles and remembers all the time he’d said that to her. Playing she certainly is. Thinking about how not cool it would be for him to reverse the scores in this game, she slowly slides her hand back down towards his knee while saying…

‘’Well I should be going, have to prepare the gear for tomorrow, Boss.’’ Getting to her feet, she walks backwards not breaking his gaze. ‘’I wouldn’t want to disturb your night. Take care of yourself’’ At that she winks, smiles and starts opening the door at her back.

‘’You fucking cock tease’’ he mutters letting out a chuckle. ‘’I’m gonna make you bust your ass tomorrow for that.’’

She laughs and closes the door. Leaving a hot blooded Negan with his head on his hands behind.

Let tomorrow be another day.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long time it took me to post another chap, crazy times and my house is a mess. Hope you like this one, is longer than usual. Let me know!

_**MATURE CONTENT AHEAD. PLEAS BE AWARE OF THAT BEFORE READING.** _

* * *

_**Before** _

‘’For fucks sake!’’ a ball gets thrown across the court with rage behind it. Hitting one of the benches with the water bottles and making a mess and a lot of noise. Great shot, if she was planning on it, but she wasn’t. Frustrated about missing repeatedly on the shots while training, Rea let that frustration come out to play. It didn’t turn out as just a discharge of energy as she had hope.

‘’Miss. Price!’’ oh crap, here comes the embarrassment in front of the class. Negan wouldn’t mind an outburst but the Coach would. Perfect. ‘’As I can see you are so frustrated that the class is almost over, maybe after cleaning up the mess you made right now, you could stay for detention. This soap opera crap won’t fly on my court.’’

Looking to his face she knew that if it was anyone else, he would let that shit go. But now he has an opportunity to get her alone. There hasn’t been a lot of time to be together outside of training. It has been a few weeks since the last reunion or outing with the guys so it was a chance and he took it pretty quickly.

Everyone was watching…expecting for her reaction. Expecting a discussion. Well, bad luck for them. She didn’t actually plan this, but the thought of alone time with Negan makes her chest tight and her heart races. Should she misbehave more often?

‘’Yes, Coach Negan’’ Nodding and hiding her true emotions looking down.

‘’What is everyone looking at!? Keep going!’’

When the whistle announces the end of class, she starts picking up the things that fell off the bench. The team was around her picking their stuff.

‘’Good luck on detention, maybe a blowjob would make him go easy on you’’ one of the girls winked at her.

‘’Shut the fuck up, he’s right there!’’ another one says looking over her shoulder.

‘’What? It’s true! I know that all of you had thought about his dick. Maybe not in your mouth but, wherever it wants to be I’ll take it.’’ Well, she wasn’t wrong.

‘’You are such a whore Jenna!’’

‘’I may have to be a bad girl next class and try to get the meat whistle’’ at that Rea couldn’t help but laugh. She was a whore, but she was funny and had a point. In fact she may try that in a few minutes. But no one had to know that.

‘’I’m not blowing the whistle. Probably paperwork. Glad to know your mind is in the game. See you guys later.’’

* * *

Crossing through the door, she closes it resting her back on it. When she looks up from the floor towards the desk, she can see him leaning against it, with his legs crossed in front of him and leaning back on his arms. His chest was wide, exposed to her view in the white shirt he’s wearing. He looks appetising.

Rea bites her bottom lip, and cross the space separating them.

“You wanted to see me, Coach?” he narrows his eyes and smirks.

“You were a temperamental little bitch back there. Something I can do to make you forget your frustrations?”

“Fuck off, I sucked today at training. Of course I’ll get frustrated.” She crosses her arms over her chest and his eyes wander over it for a moment. Shaking his head, he scratches his beard.

“Well, if that is sucking for you, I wonder what you’re capable of. You did good today, no point on getting all psycho and throwing shit.” She didn’t look convinced, so he straightens up and looks down at her, leaving coach Negan aside. “How have you been, girl? It’s been I while since we can actually talk”

“Mmm I’ve been better. I think the Coach wants to take advantage of me…he even makes excuses for getting me in detention.” She places her hands on his chest and they wander downwards to the hem of his shirt, but stops there. “How have you been?” even though she’s being playful, she really missed him this couple of weeks. They saw each other but other than basketball tips, they barely spoke in person. There was always lots of people around.

“I’m better now.” Now is his turn of biting lip. His eyes became hooded and darker in just a few seconds and both of them wonder how they can affect each other so much. “Taking advantage of bad students is one of my favourite hobbies.” She couldn’t help herself and busted into laughter. Her head falls to his chest and he takes that as an invitation to get her closer with his hands on her hips.

“What the fuck, you fucking pervert!? That’s not something you can say, they’re gonna land your scrawny ass in fucking jail for being a predator.” He chuckles with her. 

“Shut your fucking trap, Miss Price! Last time you cop a feel it seems to fill your hand well enough. I wish you had coped something else.” At that he pulls her closer and grinds himself on her. Eliciting a gasp to escape Rea. She doesn’t move, but neither makes the situation to escalate.

“Tss-tss no one wants to see you in jail for fucking a student on your desk. So…don’t start something we can’t finish.” She looks at him and smiles. Reaching out she grabs the back of his neck and lowers him to kiss the corner of his mouth, one side then the other. Her eyes search his and then they close again when she brushes his lips with hers, breathing him in. The pressure increases and her hand intertwine with his hair, at the same time his tongue intertwines with hers. The kiss is profound, it carries lust, but is loaded with the need of welcoming someone after a long time no see.

By the time they separate, both are panting trying to recover.

“So…”

“So…” they smile and lick their lips, trying the best way they can to compose themselves.

“Umm, you got plans tonight? I got nothing planned, maybe we can grab a beer or something?” She can’t hide the fact that she is nervous bringing up the desire of spending time together. But he seems to find that adorable.

‘’I like that idea. Sure, after school?”

“Yeah, maybe you can give me a ride home, and wait till I drop everything?” he nods and looks at the time. “I’m going to head back, have the last class after this break.” She was getting ready to turn around and leave, when a wicked idea came to her. “Oh, I’d suggest to be careful who you bring to detention. Being hearing lots of whory crap, especially lots about wanting to blow this whistle.” At that she grabs his junk and tightens her grip. His jaw goes slack and his eyes close on his own while a groan escapes his chest. By the time he opens them, Rea is by the door smiling at him.

* * *

She was nervous and happy walking down the corridor, tonight they have a date. A casual date just like they are, friends with a casual session inside each other’s mouths.

After they figured out what they wanted from each other, Rea went running to spill the news to John. He was her best friend and support her, but also gave her crap if he thinks she’s wrong. That’s why they tell each other everything. He just told her to be careful, even if he thought Negan was an asshole for cheating. Even if she didn’t want to admit it, at first, she thought the same. But sometimes the pull towards another person is extremely strong and almost impossible to resist.

She crosses the doors to the parking lot, and watches as everybody scatters out, relieved of school hours being finished. She sees the truck and goes over there to wait for him, texting her mom about going home with Negan.

´Ok’, typical response.

* * *

When Rea walks downstairs, she hears voices in the kitchen.

‘’Yeah, I want her to help me and give me details of the other girls. I’ve been working for a while, but there are still some adjustments to make.’’ He was leaning on the counter sipping a glass of water.

‘’Ready Coach’’ she was wearing black leggings and a shirt, not too much to show. He looks her up and down, licks his lip and averts his gaze to the counter. ‘’We’re heading out mom, probably eat something there.’’

‘’Okay, see you tomorrow.’’ Rea kiss her, then Negan does and they head back to the truck.

When they were on the truck, neither knew where to go. They decide to go a little further out of town, just in case. They were friends, no problem. But if they want to give in to a little touching better not to get caught with the hands on the dough, as some people say.

After sitting in a secluded booth in front of each other, they order two beers and some nachos.

‘’So, tell me. How are you really finding the new job? Does the team is really on the same level as the competition?’’ Rea took sports seriously, she loves them and usually is pretty good at anything she does.

‘’It is a nice job, the team is not half as bad as I had expected with no work done last year, we are getting to the best levels in the competition, I think.’’ Negan was all work, and anyone can see he loves what he does. ‘’ The team knows each other, so is easier to improve.’’

‘’You really love what you do right? What did you coach last year? Same sport?’’ the beers arrive, and you thank that the waitress is eye-fucking Negan instead of taking note of your age.

‘’Here you go, handsome. Enjoy.’’ She winks and turns around shaking her ass a little too much to be casual. Rea with a raised eyebrow watches her go.

‘’Hope you’re not making me call a cab so you can go fuck her.’’

‘’Are you jealous? Would you mind if I go for a quickie in the restroom with the dislocated hip chick?’’ she laughs and drink some beer.

‘’I’ll probably be disappointed in you. Way too easy target. Nothing illegal or taboo.’’ He chuckles and shrugs, taking the pint to his lips.

‘’So, how’s the ninja stuff going? You never told me about that.’’ Immediately Rea gets excited, she is very passionate about this, and she loves explaining what it is about, even if nobody asks.

‘’Amazing! I’m making good progress. I have another grading soon. But I’m in the big league now, if you want to put it that way.’’ She made lots of progress actually. She has been training for a few years, and the first steps were in a time where she didn’t go out a lot Negan and the group. She had another group of guys closer to her age. This includes John, he was the one who included her in the group and the only one remaining friend after they all went they separate ways. She was his too.

‘’That’s fucking awesome. So, say if anyone in this pub behaves like an asshole, could you fold his clothes with him inside?’’ 

‘’Probably I could, but I never want to make the mistake of underestimate anyone, just in case.’’

‘’You probably could hand them their asses. But you’re to badass to even think you have that power, is even hotter.’’

‘’Shut the fuck up. It turns you on watching how someone fucks up another dude?’’ at that mention he stares directly at her boobs and bits his lip.

‘’Not someone. A chick with those tits throwing assholes around? You bet your pretty little ass that got me going.’’ This salacious side of him is new to her, and she can’t deny that it gets her hot and bothered, cheeks flushing blood, and heat rushing south. She gulps down the rest of the beer and sees how he is watching her over the brim of his glass.

‘’So…mm, yeah. I could probably set up my own club. Teaching is the best way to improve on everything, it’ll do me good.’’

‘’You’ll find out that the younger they are, lower is the need to punch them in the face. Teaching adults or teenagers is like a punch in the dick.’’ Snorting, she realizes that he probably feels like someone is punching his dick constantly.

‘’I’ll never know. But I feel sorry for yours. Maybe we find a way to soothe him.’’ With that her foot starts caressing his leg under the table. He takes a deep breath and takes a drink.

‘’Do you like teasing me little girl? Like to make me hard in public places?’’ his eyes turned coal black, piercing into her core. She tried hard not to smile, but it was poor attempt.

‘’I need to take a piss before you make it impossible.’’ He stands and take a drink of his beer before heading to the back.

When he returns, he has with him another set of pints in his hands, places them on the table and takes a seat next to her this time. She grabs the beer and takes a sip trying to swallow down a bit of her nervousness. She likes playing with him, but is the first one to admit she doesn’t have plenty of experience with men.

Feeling his thigh pressing hers, she looks and finds him staring. When the pressure of a hand appears on her knee, she takes a deep breath.

‘’What happened today at class? Do you really feel like you’re not doing a nice job?’’

‘’Maybe I can do better. If I put more effort in training it should do a difference when it comes to the games.’’

‘’Do you realise that is bullshit? You do a damn good job. I’m not saying not to put effort, but don’t feel like you have to take on the team alone. Everyone should do their part. Just need more teamwork.’’

‘’Yeah maybe, I was just stressed back there, before training really.’’ At that he changes arms and one goes over Rea’s shoulders.

‘’Something I can help with?’’ Come on, this man could probably dimple his way out of jail. Not fair. Her face loses the smile.

‘’Not sure I should tell you. If it becomes a problem I’ll let you know, okay?’’ there were a few attitudes in a substitute teacher that she didn’t like. It was something that she hasn’t talked with anyone yet just in case she was overreacting. And made a promise to herself to be alert and if it surpasses her way of handling it, she’ll alert someone else.

‘’Are you fucking sure? Don’t want you doing something stupid just to not bother anyone else.’’

‘’I’ll promise that if it gets out of hand, I’ll fetch you to help me, ok? Won’t let it compromise my training anymore.’’

‘’Don’t worry about that, girl. I can talk to the Coach.’’

* * *

They were nearing her house, and she actually didn’t want to get inside. Rock music was playing on the truck. It was a great night, she had a good time and it seems that Negan too.

He parks in front of it, and turns in his seat to face her.

‘’So…see you Thursday?’’ there was a tension in the air that even a paper could cut through it.

‘’Sure thing.’’

They leaned at the same time. A Goodbye kiss. The first of the night.

A languid and hard to break kiss that has both of them craving for air. What it was supposed to be a quick goodbye, turns to be a passionate one. Her hands go to his hair and his to her waist. After a few minutes, she separates from the intoxicating kisses, panting and with eyes close. She looks back to where she should be going but decides otherwise.

‘’Can you park around the corner?’’ he doesn’t speak, just nods and heads to where she asks.

As soon as he stops, they are attacking each other again. They lose themselves in the midst of the scorching heat they’re feeling. Tongues interlacing, exploring hands. She feels how entertained he is, getting to know her breasts, enjoying the pleasure to be able to do it, after so much time suppressing it all.

Her hand on its own accord traces a path up his thigh, skips his manhood to caress his lower stomach, fingers playing with the hem of the shirt, until is hot skin and muscles contracting under it. A groan sounds around the cabin. Rea feels her lip being bitten and decides to be bolder. Laying her hand on his covered crotch she starts massaging and can feel his already hard member asking for help inside his confinement.

‘’You’re driving me crazy…’’ Negan looks up to her eyes, both full blown black with desire. Rea can’t help to feel bold, knowing she can render this man to this state gives her confidence. She leans again, this time biting gently his neck, right on his pulse point, and then lower. Her hands get down to work and finds a very hard cotton covered dick, which makes her very happy in that moment. And for the noises Negan was making it makes him happy too.

With a final look, she grabs his underwear and lays eyes on him, fully free, twitching and waiting for attention.

His breath catches when her skin makes contact with him. Engrossed with his beauty she starts sliding up and down watching his reactions. And he kisses her again, more desperate than before, like thanking her, desiring more and more. She takes a chance when his eyes are closed and bents to kiss him on his more sensitive head, he jerks and looks down.

‘’Oh god…you don’t need to do that babe…but it feels so good.’’ With that she licks from the base to the head and then puts him entirely on her mouth, she sucks him slowly and deep. Working him up even more, the pace she sets speeds up when she feels him groping her tits and raising his hips to meet her mouth. ‘’Hey…hey I need you to stop, if you don’t it’s gonna be a mess soon…uugh’’

She hums and don’t listen to him, she has a goal set in her mind and is going to achieve it. One hand goes to help her mouth when she speeds up even more, and the other plays with his testicles.

‘’Really I can’t… I can’t… please stop’’ and with that she swallows around him while squeezing him and he is gone. His stomach contracts, both hands going to her head and tightening on her hair and spills his cum on her mouth, over and over again. He shudders with the last drops and she keeps swallowing all of him, without missing one drop. When she sits back up, licking her lips he stares at her with an open mouth and panting. And he couldn’t look better.

She is pulled towards him with two hands each side of her face and his mouth crashes on her.

‘’I wasn’t expecting that…’’ he says with a crooked smile. ‘’Fuck, I wasn’t expecting that at all. Thank you.’’

‘’My pleasure, you look good to eat, so I did.’’ Having him lose control with her mouth make her confident that it would happen again because now it wasn’t going to be easy keeping hands out of each other. Groaning he caress her cheek with his thumb in a rare show of affection.

‘’I’m glad you did, want to repay you now.’’ His hands start reaching to her centre and at that moment is when her shyness took over.

‘’Mmm I’d like that, but maybe another time, I should head home.’’

‘’Are you sure? Can show you how happy you made me today.’’ His gaze was burning her and she was totally drenched, but still, she wasn’t ready to let him pleasure her like that. For now.

‘’Hold that though. Really, I think I should head back.’’ She reached the back of his head and bites his lower lip again, to let him know that she is still in the mood and wanting him. He nods and starts the car again to go around block and leave her in front of the house again. ‘’It had a really good night, should repeat soon, if you want.’’

‘’Of course, was fun. Should try another place next time.’’

‘’See you Thursday, Coach.’’ And with one last kiss, he watches her till she gets inside and takes off, wishing it was Thursday already.


	13. 13

One leg was jumping up and down over a leather seat. An anxious tic since she was a kid. Weeks have passed since crossing those rotten gates. All pent up energy waiting to be released. Mey was pressed against the door looking out of the window, enjoying one of the last days with a nice weather. On her other side, Negan has the entirety of his body pressed on hers. Good thing it wasn’t a hot day because she already would be sweating buckets. Negan insisted in getting crammed in the cabin instead of us riding out back, even if it was three adults and a kid. The driver was silent as a tomb and just concentrating on the road. Her skin was crawling with energy, it’s been so long since they went out to practice, that she was nervous about Mey being to comfortably safe and make a mistake. A mistake out here could mean death. Looking to her right Rea watches as Mey enjoys the ride and being in nature once more. She grew up to be a wild kid, loving nature and adventures, which was the only thing she knows since 6. Then she looks to her left, the tall man next to her was familiar, was a welcome sight after years of strangers and danger. Not knowing if you could fully trust someone. Jesus has been one of the first she really let get that close, maybe it was thanks to the circumstances, maybe because she was tired. This was her chance to tell him they were fine, not to worry. Negan felt her stare and looks down, raising an eyebrow in question. She smirks and almost feels like all those times, years ago hiding and chancing glances at each other.

They where almost there, the entrance was visible and Mey starts to get impatient.

“I call the first one!!” She yells.

“Well don’t be too cocky and remember what we do first.” She nods but keeps staring outside.

“What do you do first?” Asks Negan in a low voice. 

“We do a reckoning. After that we decide the best plan of action. And then usually she calls the first one.” Shrugging as if planning that with a 9 years old wasn’t odd.

“That’s better than most of my men.”

Mey starts getting down of the truck with Rea right behind to push open the gate. The noise seems to attract some guest. Negan has climbed down right after them and was waiting for the moment to order the drivers to get inside. One of the fuglies stars getting closer and Rea looks at Mey to see her reaction.

“There’s 3 close by, I call this one. You can take the one in the right and Negan the left.” Having said that Mey sprints to the reanimated decaying body, ducks and swipes her leg taking the body down. The gnarl quickly silenced by the pointy end of the kid weapon.

Negan sports an open mouth and wide eyes. “Well, shit!” At that he slams his bat and brings the fuglie down to end it with another blow. Rea has already taken care of hers and was pushing the gates.

“Would you mind boss?” Pointing to the other one with her head. Mey was standing as a guard and if she wasn’t the cutest most bad ass little thing he didn’t know what could be.

“That was fucking awesome kid!” He high fives with her and she beams a smile up to him. She’s starting to like him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Men were coming and going with boxes full of all types of food. Loading the trucks was taking a while so she went to the room they occupied while living here. She picks a few drawings that were in a drawer and the pencil case they had put together. Mey was so busy with the school and enjoying the place that she has forgotten about it, thankfully. Out of the corner of her eye, just when she was closing the drawer, she sees a flash of red. Frowning she gets on her knees and reaches to the back of the drawer, pulling something stuck there. She gasps.

“I thought I lost this...” she mumbles to herself. The red scarf grasped in her hand.

Memories flash through her mind in a rapid succession, up until the day she got her hands in this scarf.

“Hey there gorgeous, what you got there?” His hip resting on the door frame and as his arms cross over his leather cover chest.

She looks over her shoulder and really looks at him, he hadn’t changed a lot, and if she has to be honest he is even sexier with the grey going on everywhere. Clearing her throat she turns and steps towards him, he swallows and straightens up, looking down at her. Her hand rest on his chest and starts travelling north. One finger touches his jugular all the way to the hollow of his neck and she sees the little goose bumps that form on his skin.

“I think it’s missing something...” she raises the red scarf and she can see the surprise in his face. The old Negan looks back at her, as if no time has passed. And for a moment they wonder what could have been. Rea places the scarf around his neck and arranges it so it won’t fall. Just before she removes her hand, it’s trapped in his. And his dimples are subtly there, and his mischief makes him look younger.

She was in trouble.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Took a while but finally everything possible was loaded. She went to close the door to her room one last time leaving the note for Jesus there. Rea hopes that she can see him once more, but doesn’t know where her relationship is going to stand after he finds out she’s at the Sanctuary. Maybe she could join one of the teams sometime and explain things better. Try to make things work for everybody. But she knows it’s not just up to one person wanting to live in fairyland for everything to work how it should.

Negan wasn’t seen again after they made it home, but she saw him returning to his room, red scarf still on, and it made her smile.

That night Simon had questions about all the food, and they discussed it over a few beers. He found it hard to believe that the decision about the school was so easily made when it usually takes at least 3 days to decide to go on a supply run. She explains Negan making a comment about winter, and that she remembered the school and that was it, but Simon didn’t liked that.

''How come you forgot ´bout it?’’

‘’I’ve been a bit busy, with my niece almost dying and all…’’ She rolls her eyes to the suspicious fucker in front of her. If someone was going to find out about the past, it would be him.

‘’I know that, but after that you had plenty of time to remember a shitload of food.’’

‘’Look, I don’t know how I could forget, but I did. Guess every time I left things behind, I never had the chance to go back for them. And about the Boss, the moment I told him, he flipped about the possibility of someone else finding it and jumped up to call your whiny ass. Don’t know what got your panties in a twist, man.’’

‘’Okay, okay!’’ Simon throws his hands up in surrender. ‘’Just thought it was weird, but I guess you’re right, shit happen and you move on.’’ He grabs another beer and looks at Mey sleeping.

‘’She did good, not rusty or anything. Even commanded Negan to take care of a Fuglie.’’ Rea chuckles at that, remembering the little girl being all badass out there.

‘’Are you fucking kidding me? I’m not gonna fucking miss the next one, I need to see that shit.’’

‘’So…do you reckon I can come to one of your runs to one of the communities? Would be cool to move a little more, it was a short workout today.’’ Simon combs his moustache with his fingers thinking about it. He was taking his sweet time.

‘’Could be arranged. Don’t get your hopes up, have to run it through the boss man. Till then my trap is shut, so don’t bother asking.’’

After a comfortable silence, she looks at him grinning.

‘’Are you really expecting to being boss around by a nine year old? Or is just what you are willing to endure to see Negan do it?’’ he laughs and winks.

‘’You know the answer.’’

They laugh into the night, it’s been so long since she had a friend, and how she had missed it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Sai if you don't know: search?q=sai+weapon&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwjbxsPZnZ7pAhV-LbkGHaqKC60Q2-cCegQIABAA&oq=sai+we&gs_lcp=CgNpbWcQARgAMgQIABBDMgIIADIECAAQHjIECAAQHjIECAAQHjIECAAQHjIECAAQHjIECAAQHjIECAAQHjIECAAQHjoECCMQJ1DZHVjMI2C-L2gAcAB4AIABlAKIAf8DkgEFMS4xLjGYAQCgAQGqAQtnd3Mtd2l6LWltZw&sclient=img&ei=cyayXpvBAv7a5OUPqpWu6Ao&rlz=1C1CHBD_esAR853AR853


End file.
